


【DV】现代AU—哥哥（们）的群聊

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】现代AU—哥哥（们）的群聊 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU混杂, M/M, 沙雕对话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: “假如：成王，公关（含番外），另一个我，海热，盆栽，黎明和脑细胞的哥哥们有一个让我们假定是Facebook但功能仿照微信的聊天群，他们会不会经常吵起来，还是一如既往优雅的吐槽弟弟（们）呢？”来源于跟亲友的讨论，是个很早之前就有的想法，AU自己的AU，达到百无禁忌的状态“一旦接受这种设定，一切都变得带感起来”这篇随心而欲的小短文，送给看过我文的朋友们
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】现代AU—哥哥（们）的群聊 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112024
Comments: 42
Kudos: 12
Collections: DV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 请先看第三章，完整人物外形设定总结
> 
> 为了方便带入我贴出哥的魔性程度P值（P=phycho）从高到低：
> 
> 公关＞黎明＞成王＞海热＞盆栽＞另一个我＞脑细胞＞公关番外
> 
> 《另一个我》中的哥是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然
> 
> 对照蛋的魔性程度P值从高到低：
> 
> 脑细胞＞公关番外＞黎明＞成王＞公关＞海热＞另一个我＞盆栽
> 
> 《公关》中的蛋是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然

“只有维吉尔才能加入”

11月15日  
15：40

维吉尔加入

维吉尔（公关）：欢迎新人加入，请先看群规，然后按要求修改备注

维吉尔修改备注为维吉尔（盆栽）

维吉尔（盆栽）：我有一个问题，公告第二条，为什么不能讨论二战，虽然这个和我没有任何关系，但我好奇为什么要特别强调这一点

维吉尔（公关）：因为这里有两个人，一个是红色左派一个犯了战争罪

维吉尔（黎明）：准确说是被指控为战争罪，然后因证据不足无罪释放

维吉尔（脑细胞）：但你我都知道这不能洗脱你反人类的嫌疑

维吉尔（黎明）：你对法律的无知程度令我诧异，而且我不明白一个做人体实验的人怎么好意思指责我反人类，你是不是对反人类这个词条不熟悉

维吉尔（成王）：又要因为这个破事吵起来吗

维吉尔（脑细胞）：这不是破事，@维吉尔（黎明），我和某些法西斯不一样，我做的不是人体实验，是临床实验，或许你对临床实验这个词条不熟悉

维吉尔（另一个）：@维吉尔（盆栽）这就是原因

“维吉尔（黎明）和维吉尔（脑细胞）被禁言10分钟”

维吉尔（公关）：根据公告第二条，你们两个禁言10分钟冷静一下

维吉尔（盆栽）：我懂了，所以@维吉尔（公关）你是唯一的管理员

维吉尔（公关）：对，你对此有意见吗

维吉尔（盆栽）：。。。。暂时没有

16：00

维吉尔（番外公关）：我一上来就看见你们先吵架再冷场，我们这个群的氛围不太好

维吉尔（海热）：这个要看你如何定义，跟哪个比，不太好

维吉尔（番外公关）：我感觉你话里有话

维吉尔（海热）：是吗，可能是你比较敏感，想多了

维吉尔（另一个）：这个群的气氛就是让你们带成这样，坦诚布公的交流不行吗

维吉尔（海热）：。。。。。

维吉尔（番外公关）：。。。。。

维吉尔（公关）：说密令@维吉尔（番外公关）

维吉尔（番外公关）：我感觉你在针对我，就那一次不小心让但丁盗号，你用得着次次我一上来就问密令

维吉尔（公关）：你都已经知道我针对你的原因了，快点说密令

维吉尔（番外公关）：。。。。我不说，你把我踢了吧，反正明天又会加回来

维吉尔（番外公关）被踢出“只有维吉尔才能加入”群聊

维吉尔（盆栽）：所以这是第四条公告的作用？“每天更新动态口令（包括口令内容和下次发布时间），发完30秒内即撤回，请大家注意查收”

维吉尔（盆栽）：今天的动态口令和明天的更新时间分别是什么

维吉尔（另一个）：今天的密令是“爱情像一只自由的小鸟”，明天更新时间是12：25

维吉尔（盆栽）：怎么这么长的密令

维吉尔（另一个）撤回一条信息

维吉尔（成王）：这是歌剧的名字，你没听过吗

维吉尔（盆栽）：。。。。我想知道密令是谁定的

维吉尔（另一个）：轮班，明天该@维吉尔（海热），你应该排在我之后

维吉尔（海热）：干什么艾特我，那家伙被踢走不是我的错，我甚至怀疑他又被盗号了

维吉尔（另一个）：一不小心手滑点了艾特，另外为什么这么说

维吉尔（海热）：我只是有这种感觉

维吉尔（脑细胞）：疑神疑鬼，你们这样好吗，背地里说人坏话

维吉尔（成王）：相信我，你永远不知道但丁能做出什么

维吉尔（海热）：我这是就事论事

维吉尔（脑细胞）：那你为什么不私聊他

维吉尔（海热）：我没有加他好友

维吉尔（黎明）：真冷漠啊，没有自己的好友却加了别的弟弟的好友

维吉尔（海热）：请问你又是怎么知道的

维吉尔（另一个）：我早说过彼此坦诚一点不好吗

维吉尔（盆栽）：我好奇你们当初是怎么发现但丁盗号的

维吉尔（公关）：很简单，反盗但丁的号，然后发现他们在讨论这件事

维吉尔（盆栽）：。。。。所以你们现在还继续盗但丁的号吗

维吉尔（公关）：我们和另一个群达成共识，不再盗号

维吉尔（盆栽）：那为什么还要设密令

维吉尔（另一个）：你怎么比我还天真，你相信但丁的保证

维吉尔（海热）：好问题，我现在有点怀疑你是不是但丁弄的小号

维吉尔（盆栽）：请问你是怎么从1加1得出正无穷的

维吉尔（脑细胞）：不要理他，他受过精神创伤，总是怀疑别人

维吉尔（海热）：@维吉尔（公关），你核查过这个人的身份吗

维吉尔（公关）：你再质疑我的工作能力？

维吉尔（成王）：现在是16：23，发一张你跟FOX新闻频道的合照

维吉尔（盆栽）：。。。。。

维吉尔（盆栽）：图片，满意了吧

维吉尔（另一个）：等一等，我们为什么不用这种方式验证身份呢

维吉尔（海热）：因为很麻烦，每次都要找新闻拍照

维吉尔（盆栽）：确实麻烦，我们就不能想个办法阻止但丁盗号

维吉尔（黎明）：因为总有笨蛋粗心大意

维吉尔（公关）：。。。。。你可以不用说得这么难听

维吉尔（成王）：。。。。。婉转表达更能让人接受

维吉尔（海热）：。。。。。你知道你说的人也叫维吉尔吧

维吉尔（另一个）：这个群的气氛不好是有原因的

维吉尔（盆栽）：我懂了

维吉尔（脑细胞）：所以我们为什么还要建这个群


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偶数章节是一堆蛋的聊天记录
> 
> 哥的魔性程度P值（P=phycho）从高到低：  
> 公关＞黎明＞成王＞海热＞盆栽＞另一个我＞脑细胞＞公关番外  
> 《另一个我》中的哥是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然
> 
> 蛋的魔性程度P值从高到低：  
> 脑细胞＞公关番外＞黎明＞成王＞公关＞海热＞另一个我＞盆栽  
> 《公关》中的蛋是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然
> 
> PS：括号内是表情包

“维吉尔后援会欢迎维吉尔加入”

11月15日   
16：38

但丁（盆栽）：所以我们从此性福的生活在一起，我没有打错字你们懂的（坏笑），HAPPY ENDING，撒花

但丁（成王）：恭喜恭喜

但丁（海热）：实名羡慕

但丁（另一个）：没想到啊，明明差不多时间开始，你却先行一步达成目标，我到底哪里做错导致现在这种情况

但丁（黎明）：你真的不知道吗（抠鼻）

但丁（公关番外）：@但丁（公关），滚出来，我哥被踢出去了

但丁（成王）：又来

但丁（海热）：每天一次，比做爱还勤

但丁（公关）：这关我屁事

但丁（公关番外）：这怎么不关你的事，这也是你哥

但丁（公关）：现在成我哥了？麻烦你往上翻5行睁大眼睛看看

但丁（黎明）：你数错了吧，往上翻5行是我啊

但丁（公关番外）：不要岔开话题，@但丁（公关）让你哥把人重新拉回去

但丁（公关）：这也是你哥，有本事你自己跟他说去

但丁（公关番外）：哦，感情现在也成我哥了？

16：45

但丁（另一个）：继续刚刚的话题，@但丁（黎明）你有什么好办法弥补一下

但丁（公关番外）：等一等，我的问题还没解决

但丁（海热）：@但丁（成王）@但丁（公关）

但丁（黎明）：@但丁（成王）@但丁（公关）

但丁（脑细胞）：@但丁（成王）@但丁（公关）

但丁（另一个我）：@但丁（成王）@但丁（公关）

但丁（盆栽）：虽然刚入群不明白为什么，但队形很重要@但丁（成王）@但丁（公关）

但丁（黎明）：赌不赌吧，有人要装死了

但丁（海热）：chicken（抠鼻）

但丁（脑细胞）：如果今日管理员和直接关系人都装死怎么办

但丁（海热）：我们可以找明天的管理员来主持大局@但丁（另一个）

但丁（脑细胞）：如果明天的管理员也装死怎么办

但丁（黎明）：。。。。一会儿这个群里就没一个活人了

但丁（另一个）：所以我才说，继续刚刚的话题，来解决一下我的问题

但丁（成王）：@但丁（海热）你来解决一下踢人的事

但丁（海热）：（尼禄问号脸）为什么是我？这关我屁事

但丁（脑细胞）：我们又要重复一遍刚刚的对话吗

但丁（黎明）：@但丁（海热）你怎么有尼禄的表情包

但丁（海热）：（得意）怎么样，可爱吧，臭小子果然小时候最可爱，我收藏了很多，你要吗，要了我发你

但丁（另一个我）：实不相瞒，我有维吉尔的表情包（墨镜微笑）

但丁（黎明）：看把他骄傲的，就这还未上三垒，我鄙视他

但丁（成王）：看把他骄傲的，就这还未上三垒，我也鄙视他

但丁（盆栽）：看把他骄傲的，就这还未上三垒，我更鄙视他

但丁（脑细胞）：有本事你发出来让大家看看

但丁（另一个我）：你当我傻啊，发出来你们先收藏然后转头就出卖我（抠鼻），太了解我自己的人品

但丁（海热）：实不相瞒，每次维吉尔生气只要刷尼禄的表情包，他原谅你是迟早的事

但丁（黎明）：这招对我的维吉尔没用，我还不如发我自己的表情包

但丁（成王）：@但丁（海热）你去发表情包，先发尼禄的，如果没用，再发自己的

但丁（海热）：（尼禄比中指）为什么每次出事你他妈的都要往我身上扯，有本事你去，你是今天的管理员，不要推卸责任

但丁（成王）：我是今天的管理员所以我指定你去

但丁（海热）：（尼禄口吐芬芳）你他妈的在针对我

但丁（成王）：如果不是你他妈的屁话太多，维吉尔怎么会发现被盗号

但丁（黎明）：讲道理，他说得对

但丁（盆栽）：什么情况？谁说得对？（尼禄问号脸）

但丁（脑细胞）：就是@但丁（公关番外）用@但丁（成王）的软件盗了维吉尔（公关番外）的号在群里显摆，然后大家一致决定轮流上维吉尔（公关番外）共同分享

但丁（盆栽）：被你说得怎么听起来总感觉哪里不对

但丁（脑细胞）：啊，少打俩字，的号，总之轮到@但丁（海热）时，他屁话太多被发现

但丁（公关番外）：@但丁（脑细胞）你他妈的嘴巴放干净点

但丁（脑细胞）：我都说了我少打两个字！（无辜脸）

但丁（黎明）：我自己都不信（抠鼻）

但丁（海热）：@但丁（脑细胞）这个表情包送给你，增加说服力（尼禄委屈脸）

但丁（公关番外）：@但丁（成王）@但丁（公关）@但丁（海热）限制你们三个5分钟内选出一个人解决这件事，否则别怪我不客气

但丁（成王）：我看你很有本事的样子，你怎么不亲自去？@但丁（公关），把哥的号发给他

但丁（公关）：我才不干！你咋不把你哥的发给他！

但丁（成王）：。。。。。

但丁（脑细胞）：死循环

但丁（黎明）：@但丁（公关番外），你今天怎么这么着急，反正明天又会加回去，等明天呗

但丁（公关番外）：因为哥哥今天是无缘无故被踢，有种被针对的感觉

但丁（成王）：没看到密令吗，“爱情像一只自由的小鸟”，试试这个

但丁（黎明）：！！！

但丁（海热）：（尼禄惊讶脸）！！！

但丁（脑细胞）：@但丁（成王）交出来！

但丁（另一个我）：我艹，你们真是不要命了，还敢？

但丁（盆栽）：这就是密令，怎么这么奇怪？

但丁（公关）：你他妈的怎么不早点拿出来

但丁（成王）：你他妈的怎么不继续装死了，别激动！这是我猜的，今天轮到我的维吉尔设口令，他设来设去就那几个，而且前天刚刚看完卡门，所以大概率会是这个

但丁（脑细胞）：说实话我不太相信你的解释，所以，主动交出来，别逼我们想办法使你交出来

但丁（公关番外）：@但丁（成王）谢谢你的配合，那就请你找哥哥让他把哥哥给加回去

但丁（成王）：我要是不去呢

但丁（公关番外）：截图（但丁（公关番外）：因为哥哥今天是无缘无故被踢，有种被针对的感觉；但丁（成王）：没看到密令吗，“爱情像一只自由的小鸟”，试试这个），我就把这个截图发朋友圈动态，后果你懂得

但丁（脑细胞）：。。。。鼓掌

但丁（盆栽）：。。。。鼓掌

但丁（海热）：。。。。（尼禄伸出大拇指）

但丁（黎明）：。。。。鼓掌

但丁（另一个我）：可怕可怕，我学会了

但丁（公关）：所以问题解决了？


	3. 完整人物外形设定总结

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所有人设均来自我自己的几个长篇小说系列
> 
> 但丁—成为王的男人（成王）
> 
> Sea Fever（海热）
> 
> 最佳公关（公关）
> 
> Best Escort（公关番外）
> 
> The Cell（脑细胞）
> 
> 黎明何时来（黎明）
> 
> 但丁和他的盆栽小人（盆栽）
> 
> Another me in the world（另一个）

外形设定：

海热中应该是最漂亮或者说最美丽（胡言乱语，反正就是很偏向精灵的感觉，毕竟美人鱼嘛），虽然长得好，但是非常讨厌别人对自己的相貌指指点点，豪横

最瘦最高的是公关，穿西服加大衣，典型英国上层，反社会指数超高，全凭对金钱的热爱才没有犯罪（毕竟抢银行这种风险太高，不如去“抢”富人更优雅）

黎明哥，很消瘦面色也更苍白，经常愁眉苦脸不喜欢笑（有吸瘾和枪杀反纳粹游击队的黑历史），现在圈养在家，每天闲的冒泡

公关番外的哥是学生仔而且是很老实的学生仔，就算干着不喜欢的事内心mmp，脸上也挂出礼貌的微笑，把三陪当一份正式职业对待

脑细胞的哥是大学教授风，手中抱着教材身穿master长袍穿过石柱长廊，偶遇学生时会轻微颔首打招呼（坚定的无产主义者）

成王的哥是美国学生，T恤、马甲、大衣、毛衣，百搭，表情也更丰富，尤其是17岁时，藏不住心事，平时还好，但是遇到但丁就会控制不住狂躁起来

盆栽哥梦幻世界的大公，从小被贵养长大，对某些方面很要求很高，脾气有点臭，喜欢拐弯抹角的骂人

另一个我的哥，应该是这里面最温柔的哥哥，从小沐浴在爱中长大，27岁前未遇到阿蛋，整个人还颇为正常，内心戏非常丰富（毕竟写小说嘛），喜欢吐槽

海热中阿蛋一开始是黑发，后期会脱色，废话超多，聒噪，如果不管他，他能一个人说一天

公关中是足球运动员，穿衣有肉脱衣显瘦，跟海热中阿蛋一样，专业演员，经常戏精附体

黎明尚未出现（计划是一个稳重成熟的蛋，但是偶尔会用带点恶趣味的手段坑哥）

公关番外蛋干着不怎么合法的勾当，然后坑蒙拐骗哥，瞎话一套一套又一套，虚虚实实

脑细胞蛋是特工，后期变得非常不正常，有严重的SM倾向

成王蛋也是美国学生，T恤、马甲、卫衣，摩托，特别壮，橄榄球四分卫，智商超高

盆栽蛋是一个总是留级的初级魔法师，在魔法的角度上看妥妥废柴一个，萌萌的妹妹头，有时反应慢半拍，不晓得是装糊涂还是真糊涂

另一个我的蛋现在是17岁幽灵状态，hunt哥，然后被哥制裁，怨气很大


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 缩进为第一视角

11月16日 

“只有维吉尔才能加入”

8：50

维吉尔（海热）：@维吉尔（公关），你到底准备什么时候把他加回来啊，我快被但丁烦死了

维吉尔（另一个）：看这个时间点，他估计一时半会儿回复不了你

维吉尔（黎明）：所以我们为什么要找一个不能保证24小时在线的人当管理员，而且是唯一管理员

维吉尔（脑细胞）：没有人能保证24小时在线，而且你很清楚为什么

维吉尔（黎明）：我可以保证24小时在线，而且我不清楚为什么

维吉尔（脑细胞）：哼，但丁知道你还这样吗

维吉尔（黎明）：我不知道你在暗示什么，况且我也不在意但丁知不知道

维吉尔（盆栽）：哪个但丁

维吉尔（成王）：问得好，哪个但丁@维吉尔（海热）

维吉尔（海热）：。。。。。

维吉尔（黎明）：觉得烦了，你可以拉黑他啊

维吉尔（海热）：你不懂

维吉尔（成王）：又来，每次都拿魔法找借口，能不能换一套新的说辞，一个靠谱点的

维吉尔（海热）：你不懂魔法就不要对不懂的东西说三道四，我们现在要解决的是拉人回来的问题

维吉尔（成王）：我是不懂魔法，但我也不懂你怎么加了那么多“奇奇怪怪”的好友，不是只对某个特定对象有反应吗，难道同款的都有反应

维吉尔（盆栽）：什么意思

维吉尔（另一个）：别问，不然又要吵起来，这个群的氛围真是越来越奇怪

维吉尔（海热）：@维吉尔（成王）我没必要向你解释一切，而且你找我咆哮有什么用，还不如多留点心管好自己的人才是

维吉尔（脑细胞）：好了好了我们说正事@维吉尔（公关），早点加回来吧，万一错过更新密令就尴尬了

维吉尔（黎明）：“公告第一条：杜绝无谓的争吵”

维吉尔（成王）：现在把公告贴出来是几个意思，那我想请问你刚刚说得都是什么？

维吉尔（黎明）：如果你看不明白，我可以解释给你，我在很认真的讨论管理员权限问题

维吉尔（另一个）：@维吉尔（成王），你的但丁做什么了，大清早你火气就这么大

维吉尔（海热）：他的问题不在于做，而是没做什么

维吉尔（成王）：你想表达什么

维吉尔（另一个）：完了

......（唇枪舌剑中1小时以互相哼哼哼结束）........

12：20

“维吉尔（成王）、维吉尔（脑细胞）和维吉尔（黎明）被禁言10分钟”

维吉尔（公关番外）被维吉尔（公关）拉入“只有维吉尔才能加入”群聊

维吉尔（公关）：@维吉尔（海热），你的禁言处罚在发完动态口令之后执行

维吉尔（另一个）：。。。。。

维吉尔（盆栽）：现在群中还有几人能发言

维吉尔（公关）：@所有人，请注意查收口令

维吉尔（公关番外）：？？？什么情况

维吉尔（盆栽）：怎么了

维吉尔（公关番外）：！！你们才是真的

维吉尔（另一个）：我们难不成是幽灵

维吉尔（公关番外）：该死的但丁，我说你们怎么那么好心，根本不像你们

维吉尔（盆栽）：。。。。这群里一半的人直接或间接因你遭到禁言，如果这还不能说明我们的态度，那我不知道还有什么能表达我们的友善

维吉尔（另一个）：。。。。@维吉尔（公关番外），怎么回事

维吉尔（公关番外）：这个群真是没法呆了！如果你们非要对比的话，我在早上9：20的时被拉进一个同样叫“只有维吉尔才能加入”的群，里面的人一模一样的ID和头像，如果非要说不同，大概就是群里的态度和气氛，如果你们能听明白我的意思！

维吉尔（另一个）：今天是怎么了，一个个火气这么大

维吉尔（海热）：今天的动态口令是“海克洛斯之柱”，明天发布时间是15：30，我想知道到底发生什么事了，你被但丁拉入一个但丁伪造的假群吗？而你一直没有发现直到刚刚，然后现在那边是什么情况，@维吉尔（公关），等一会儿再禁言我，我有很多问题想知道

维吉尔（公关）：撤回你的消息

维吉尔（海热）：你保证等我们讨论完再禁言我，我就撤回

维吉尔（公关）：5秒内撤回，否则我把你踢出去

维吉尔（海热）：。。。。。

维吉尔（另一个）：我想他是认真的

维吉尔（海热）撤回一条信息

“维吉尔（海热）被禁言10分钟”

维吉尔（公关）：@维吉尔（公关番外）从头讲起

11月16日

“维吉尔后援会欢迎维吉尔加入”

9：00

但丁（海热）：@但丁（成王）请停止你的作死行为，不要再骚扰我美丽的哥哥了，虽然在你的衬托下，我的形象突然美好起来，但我担心哥哥最后迁怒于我，也把我拉黑，所以适可而止吧

但丁（黎明）：你不去骚扰自家哥，怎么专捡软柿子祸害

但丁（脑细胞）：废话，这还要问吗，因为他不敢啊

但丁（海热）：怎么说话呢，我可以向你们保证哥哥一点都不软，你们懂我的意思吧（尼禄微笑）

但丁（盆栽）：我听懂你的潜台词了，可是能不能不要把尼禄的头像摆后面，感觉好奇怪

但丁（公关）：认真的说，这个柿子不是嘴软的啊

但丁（公关）：该死的输入法，最软

但丁（海热）：你的输入法知道你在想什么（尼禄微笑）

但丁（成王）：你们真的是，我拼死拼活在出力，你们除了看热闹能不能干点正经事，@但丁（公关番外），我尽力了

但丁（公关番外）：@但丁（另一个）快快快，改群名，@所有人改头像和备注，快一点

但丁（另一个）：干什么啊，改成什么啊

但丁（公关番外）：我准备把维吉尔拉进来，要让哥哥感受到失去的温暖，所以快改，改成哥哥的群，否则他进来就会退

但丁（成王）：！！！可以！

但丁（海热）：yeah！！！后援会终于有维吉尔了！

但丁（脑细胞）：但是群里必须去掉一个，免得维吉尔发现人数不对

但丁（黎明）：@但丁（公关番外）你要顶替@但丁（公关）哥拉入，免得被怀疑，@但丁（公关）顶替被踢的那个

但丁（盆栽）：所以，踢谁

但丁（脑细胞）：我有个想法

但丁（成王）：当然是踢那个跟我们不一样的

但丁（海热）：我艹，就知道你针对我

但丁（黎明）：我觉得可以

但丁（公关番外）：快点，趁他现在忙没时间仔细看手机

但丁（海热）：等等，这迟早要被维吉尔发现，你们为了图一时爽快不顾兄弟情吗

但丁（脑细胞）修改备注为维吉尔（脑细胞）

维吉尔（脑细胞）：你开玩笑呢，哥哥比你重要多了

但丁（黎明）修改备注为维吉尔（黎明）

维吉尔（黎明）：@但丁（另一个）别跟他废话了，快点踢人

但丁（海热）：我要告诉维吉尔！！！

但丁（成王）修改备注为维吉尔（成王）

但丁（公关）修改备注为维吉尔（海热）

但丁（另一个）修改备注为维吉尔（另一个）

维吉尔（成王）：你大可以试试，叛徒的下场一般都不太好

但丁（盆栽）：安心啦，我到时候给你发录屏，你放心去吧

但丁（盆栽）修改备注为维吉尔（盆栽）

维吉尔（另一个）修改群名为“只有维吉尔才能加入”

但丁（海热）被踢出“只有维吉尔才能加入”群聊

但丁（公关番外）修改备注为维吉尔（公关）

维吉尔（公关）：OK，我要拉哥哥了，注意演技，要淡定，冷漠，说风凉话

维吉尔（公关番外）被维吉尔（公关）拉入“只有维吉尔才能加入”群聊


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲友说哥群被蛋群压着打，我表示不服，哥的反击时刻到了，这一章火力全开，开始玩“猜猜我是谁了”  
> PS：敢信吗光这种沙雕对话我都能写3000字（只能说明我够沙雕）我听了亲友的建议准备攥文一起发，所以这段时间主发沙雕番
> 
> 哥的魔性程度P值（P=phycho）从高到低：  
> 公关＞黎明＞成王＞海热＞盆栽＞另一个我＞脑细胞＞公关番外  
> 《另一个我》中的哥是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然  
> 蛋的魔性程度P值从高到低：  
> 脑细胞＞公关番外＞黎明＞成王＞公关＞海热＞另一个我＞盆栽  
> 《公关》中的蛋是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然

11月16日

（真）“只有维吉尔才能加入”

12：42

维吉尔（公关番外）：我平时在群里话也不多，进去之后也很正常，没几个人说话，他们也没问我什么，只是感觉气氛比较融洽，我还以为今天能平稳度过

维吉尔（成王）：你陈述事实时不需要加那么多修饰词

维吉尔（公关番外）：。。。。这就是问题，说起来我真是天真，还以为你们一个个终于过了青春期，能像成年人一样得体交流了

维吉尔（公关）：现在不是吐槽群氛围的时候，我的问题是他们发现你知道那是个假群了吗

维吉尔（公关番外）：我不知道，我现在就退，满意了吧！

维吉尔（黎明）：先别退

维吉尔（海热）：别退

维吉尔（公关）：慢着

维吉尔（公关番外）：。。。。你们想干吗

维吉尔（另一个）：他们想偷窥但丁

维吉尔（盆栽）：呃，奇怪的品味

维吉尔（黎明）：这不叫偷窥，这叫潜伏，我很好奇假如你告诉他们你知道他们是假的会有怎样反应

维吉尔（成王）：可以这样，先装作不知道闲聊几句，然后再猛地揭开身份

维吉尔（另一个）：记得把内容截屏发给我们

维吉尔（公关）：他们会不会早就知道我们知道他们是假的？

维吉尔（黎明）：不排除这种可能，如果是这种情况他们就知道我们在试探他们，好奇他们会怎么做

维吉尔（盆栽）：我突然也好奇了

维吉尔（脑细胞）：你们的好奇心过于旺盛

维吉尔（公关番外）：说来说去，你们到底想怎样啊

维吉尔（另一个）：@维吉尔（公关番外），我有个问题，现在那个群里加上你是8个人？

维吉尔（公关番外）：啊对，他们踢掉一个

维吉尔（黎明）：你们觉得他们踢掉的是谁？

维吉尔（公关）：有趣@所有人，就没有人发现但丁改头像了？

维吉尔（黎明）：！！！小号！！

维吉尔（盆栽）：对哦，怪不得今天上午格外安静

维吉尔（成王）：等等@所有人，如果没有看但丁头像的，先不要看！

维吉尔（成王）：我们玩个游戏吧，猜猜踢掉的谁，通过对话，这种情况下无所谓他们知不知道我们已经知道他们是假的，我们只要装作不知道正常聊天就行

维吉尔（海热）：我玩过这个，20问吗？

维吉尔（成王）：类似

维吉尔（公关番外）：你们是有多无聊

维吉尔（脑细胞）：我也有兴趣了

维吉尔（公关）：OK，那说下规则，很简单，身为一个维吉尔的尊严，不许私下看但丁的头像也不许问答案，全凭对话猜，每人每轮通过@维吉尔（公关番外）说一句，根据对方群内反应猜身份，谁先猜中被踢的人算赢

维吉尔（脑细胞）：输赢有对应的惩罚或奖励吗？还是这只是一个脑力游戏

维吉尔（盆栽）：没有赏罚就没有动力

维吉尔（海热）：我们可以这样，赢的人对群里任何人提一个要求，不能拒绝，输的人要完成大家集体提的一个要求，不能拒绝

维吉尔（另一个）：这种方式怎么感觉很像只有但丁才想得出的玩法

维吉尔（海热）：我不知道你在说什么

维吉尔（黎明）：掷色子，谁的点数最小谁先问

维吉尔（公关番外）：我真是服了你们

维吉尔（公关）：你作为一个没有感情的传话筒可以有豁免权

维吉尔（公关番外）：。。。。突然就不想在这个群里呆了

13：22

维吉尔（公关番外）：截图

维吉尔（公关番外）：截图 

维吉尔（脑细胞）：我根本不会那样回答！

维吉尔（黎明）：废话，因为那是假的

维吉尔（成王）：@维吉尔（脑细胞），所以这里面有你弟弟吗

维吉尔（脑细胞）：虽然不想承认，但这里面有这个蠢货

维吉尔（公关）：这帮人交流的信息含量低到令人发指

维吉尔（另一个）：我觉得我们在浪费时间，大家坦诚一点，我承认这里面也有我的蠢货弟弟，所以排除法，还有谁的弟弟没有出现

维吉尔（黎明）：我不确定用我名字的这个是我猜的蠢货

维吉尔（盆栽）：该我啦，@维吉尔（公关番外），你帮我艾特维吉尔（盆栽），问他之前说的糖饼小屋在什么地方

维吉尔（成王）：你这个问题很容易暴露自己

维吉尔（海热）：我知道答案，不用猜了，肯定是我弟弟

维吉尔（另一个）：你怎么这么肯定

维吉尔（海热）：按规律你们的应该一一对应，只有我这个对不上，我的蠢货废话多，可现在已经聊了整整20分钟，这个人总共才说6句话，所以他是替代品，真正的被踢走了，说实话我一点都不意外

维吉尔（公关）：我同意，这个蠢货的说话方式确实有种奇怪的熟悉感

维吉尔（盆栽）：好可惜，才刚开始

维吉尔（公关番外）：那我现在可以退了吗，心累

维吉尔（公关）：等等，退之前告诉他们，是海热告诉我们这是个假群的

维吉尔（海热）：。。。。。

维吉尔（黎明）：你心疼了

维吉尔（海热）：我只是觉得你们在针对他，上次也是，明明是通过反盗号知道@维吉尔（番外公关）被盗号，但你们偏要在群里故意说是他废话多然后把人踢走

维吉尔（盆栽）：我好奇上次你们是盗谁的号

维吉尔（另一个）：我弟弟

维吉尔（公关番外）：真麻烦，那我到底说不说@维吉尔（海热）@维吉尔（公关）

维吉尔（成王）：当然，如果@维吉尔（海热）很心疼但丁，那你不点明也可以

维吉尔（海热）：你什么意思

维吉尔（脑细胞）：算了，直接退吧，就说“我知道这是假群”就好了

维吉尔（盆栽）：可是这样结束有点扫兴

维吉尔（另一个）：@维吉尔（海热），你赢了，如果你愿意可以告诉@维吉尔（公关番外）如何收场

维吉尔（公关）：不管你怎么说，记得说完不要立即退，看下他们的反应再退

（假）“只有维吉尔才能加入”

13：34

维吉尔（公关番外）：我不想演了，但丁，我指除某个舍小取大颇有“具有绅士风度”的但丁外，剩下的，你们不要装了，我知道你们是假的

维吉尔（公关）：你在说什么？你是不是受什么刺激突然说出这种话

维吉尔（公关番外）：我说的就是你，你再装，我已经在真正的维吉尔群里，我只能说，是的，你们很努力在模仿那群家伙，精神可嘉，但你们离刻薄冷漠没心没肺总是阴阳怪气拐弯抹角说话的人还差一条华尔街的距离！

维吉尔（盆栽）：。。。。

维吉尔（成王）：哥，你知道你截屏的时候其他哥能看到这句话吧，要不你先撤回分开说，然后截屏的时候截一半？

维吉尔（公关番外）：我把你这句也截进去！

维吉尔（成王）撤回一条信息

维吉尔（脑细胞）：哈哈哈哈，活该，叫你跟哥哥显摆

维吉尔（另一个）：那我们可以改回来了吗，不知道为什么看到你们用哥哥的头像和名字，总是原本想说的话到嘴边又换成别的

维吉尔（盆栽）：我听你的意思是你很想爆粗口，但却忍住了，你很想骂我们，但也忍住了？

维吉尔（黎明）修改备注为但丁（黎明）

但丁（黎明）：哥哥留下来吧，给你看我们之前的群名，诚意满满，@维吉尔（另一个）改回来给哥哥看看

维吉尔（另一个）修改群名为“维吉尔后援会欢迎维吉尔加入”

维吉尔（另一个）修改备注为但丁（另一个）

维吉尔（成王）修改备注为但丁（成王）

维吉尔（盆栽）修改备注为但丁（盆栽）

维吉尔（海热）修改备注为但丁（公关）

维吉尔（公关）修改备注为但丁（公关番外）

维吉尔（脑细胞）修改备注为但丁（脑细胞）

维吉尔（公关番外）：他们说了，让你们把头像改回以前的，无论你们以前用的什么，不许用维吉尔的头像，另外，有小号的今天务必清除，否则后果自负

但丁（公关）：。。。。哥哥你是传话筒吗，其实，有个功能叫私聊

但丁（脑细胞）：可我以前用的就是哥哥的头像啊，只不过不是这一张

但丁（成王）：他才不是！哥哥不要信他

但丁（公关番外）：你觉得哥哥傻吗，这么好骗

但丁（另一个）：截图，这是他以前的头像

但丁（脑细胞）：。。。。。请问，出卖我对你们有什么好处

但丁（黎明）：表明我们不会同流合污，和你这种欺骗哥哥感情的人划清界限

维吉尔（公关番外）：@但丁（公关）@但丁（公关番外）闭嘴，@但丁（公关番外）你的事我还没跟你算账，@所有人，快点，赶紧把事情解决了，我还要回复他们

但丁（成王）：哎咧，哥哥这是要退群吗，请看看群名，再考虑一下

维吉尔（公关番外）：。。。。虽然不承认，但是这个群的氛围确实比较好

但丁（盆栽）：！！！Yeah！那就留下吧，我们会让群的氛围更好

但丁（脑细胞）：哥哥请看之前隐藏的群公告，第一条也是唯一的一条“本群只聊维吉尔相关话题”，我们其实是一个夸夸群，非常体贴，非常温柔，感觉非常好~~~

但丁（公关番外）：@但丁（另一个）快把他禁言了，又要说些不该说的话

“但丁（脑细胞）被禁言10分钟”

维吉尔（公关番外）：？？？

维吉尔（公关番外）：算了，我不想知道你们的话外音，我们群也有公告，第二条就是“不合但丁同流合污”，所以就算这里呆着舒服我也要退

但丁（盆栽）：哥哥不要这样啊，爽完就走很伤人的！

“但丁（盆栽）被禁言10分钟”

但丁（公关番外）：你们能不能不要跟泰迪似的哈巴哈巴围着哥哥求欢，这样会把哥哥吓走的

“但丁（公关番外）被禁言10分钟”

但丁（黎明）：@但丁（另一个）这样下去群里都没人能发言了，还是这就是你的阴谋，要和哥哥独处，然后让我们干看着，什么也做不了？卑鄙啊！

“但丁（黎明）被禁言10分钟”

但丁（成王）：哥哥我很乖的~~~

维吉尔（公关番外）退出“维吉尔后援会欢迎维吉尔”群聊

但丁（成王）：哎，有点尴尬了

但丁（另一个）：@所有人，他妈的都是你们屁话多，看把哥哥吓走了！

PS：这里面的对话会加有正番出现或者未出现的梗和剧情，所以如果之


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥的魔性程度P值（P=phycho）从高到低：  
> 公关＞黎明＞成王＞海热＞盆栽＞另一个我＞脑细胞＞公关番外  
> 《另一个我》中的哥是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然  
> 蛋的魔性程度P值从高到低：  
> 脑细胞＞公关番外＞黎明＞成王＞公关＞海热＞另一个我＞盆栽  
> 《公关》中的蛋是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然

11月18日

“维吉尔后援会欢迎维吉尔”

15：30

但丁（海热）：@所有人，你们都在吗，我有好东西分享

但丁（成王）：叛徒你又想干什么

但丁（海热）：。。。。我已经说好几遍，不—是—我，懂？算了，我不想再解释，你爱信不信（尼禄倔强脸）

但丁（黎明）：你要分享什么？最好是真正的好东西，别又发你组装的帆船模型，不敢兴趣

但丁（海热）：。。。。那个王八蛋心情不好我可以理解，毕竟他现在都住宾馆了，我同情他不跟他一般见识，问题是你他妈的火气这么大又是什么鬼？难道你也让赶出来了（尼禄大笑）

但丁（脑细胞）：他更惨，小号被哥发现

但丁（公关番外）：只是被发现小号而已，跟我比？我大号小号都被拉黑，电话被屏蔽，邮箱也不回，连上下课都抓不到人！

但丁（公关）：你们有我惨，我才是最惨的那个，拉人进来的不是我，胡乱怕马屁的也没有我，我那天总共加起来就说了6句话，然后我就被没收了家里钥匙（大哭），我他妈的真冤枉啊

但丁（盆栽）：所以现在是比惨大会吗？

但丁（另一个）：跟你们一比，哥哥只是告诫我谨言慎行，并在我周围撒了一圈盐，而手机就在盐圈外面，我真是很幸福呢！

但丁（黎明）：@但丁（公关）我发现你不会数数啊，明明是7句，包括吐槽哥哥是传话筒的那句，或许就是这句导致你钥匙被收？

但丁（另一个）：都怪你们那天乱哔哔，明知道哥哥会截屏也不收敛，祸从口出

但丁（公关番外）：你那天滥用管理权限的事还没找你算账，你倒说起这个

但丁（脑细胞）：我那天明明正常说话，被你们暗示的话中有话，结果回去哥哥非逼问我是什么意思，我名声都被你们搞臭了（愤怒）

但丁（海热）：图片

但丁（成王）：我艹这是什么

但丁（海热）撤回一条信息

但丁（海热）：（尼禄得意脸）

但丁（公关番外）：你撤回太快了，我没看清，重新发

但丁（海热）：做梦，才不会给你们保存的机会

但丁（盆栽）：我是真没看清啊（大哭）我就看到一抹蓝色就没了，是什么啊！

但丁（黎明）：@但丁（海热），不要这么小气，看在新人的份上再发一次

但丁（脑细胞）：@但丁（海热）你是怎么做到的，快分享一下心得

但丁（盆栽）：看到的人告诉我是什么啊，因为我不确定我看的对不对，分不清是想象还是肉眼所见

但丁（海热）：你看的没有错哦，就是哥哥的女装和服照（尼禄得意脸）

但丁（另一个）：跟你说几遍了，不要用尼禄的天真表情配你的猥琐语气

但丁（盆栽）：啊啊啊啊啊啊我不敢相信我竟然没看清

但丁（公关）：@但丁（海热）交出原图！！！

但丁（海热）：做梦（尼禄得意）

但丁（成王）：你这样很欠揍的你知道吗，我甚至想打个飞的过去揍你

但丁（脑细胞）：@但丁（海热）我还是想知道在大家都这么惨的份上，你是怎么做到一枝独秀的

但丁（另一个）：我不惨，但我也想知道，我是虚心求教@但丁（海热）你不分享图就算了，分享一下攻略总是可以的吧

但丁（海热）：嘛，这个，或许是因为我可爱？哥哥爱我？我器大活好？哎呀理由太多，数不过来

但丁（公关番外）：。。。。

但丁（盆栽）：我第一次觉得自己有时候挨打是一件理所应当的事

但丁（成王）：不行我忍不住了，我现在就定机票

但丁（公关）：@但丁（黎明），管理员，按群规第三条“有劲爆内容必须无私分享”，你是不是要做点什么

但丁（黎明）：@但丁（海热），图片

但丁（黎明）：这是你之前发的杂志封面照，然后这是你的原话“你们快看，这个妞儿的胸贼大，腿也超长，这屁股呲呲”

但丁（黎明）：截图

但丁（海热）：！！！这个群他妈的有没有隐私了！！！我只是吐槽，感叹，惊讶，单纯的欣赏，没有任何想法，我还说了一堆，前后语境，这个要放在语境里，况且那天不止我一个人说！！要挂大家一起挂！！！

但丁（脑细胞）：我觉得你没看到重点，我们虽然都在讨论，但是下面这几句，里面加了很多与哥有关的修饰词，我替你圈出来，就想象一下如果哥看到了，会怎样

但丁（脑细胞）：截图

但丁（盆栽）：哇哦，你真的很敢说，也很敢想，勇士！

但丁（公关）：相比之下，我们都黯然失色

但丁（海热）：。。。。你们当时也听得津津有味

但丁（黎明）：我们只是感叹你对某些细节某些方面的描述详细到令人怀疑是不是真有体会

但丁（成王）：发自内心的佩服

但丁（海热）：。。。。一起围攻我一个，良心不会痛吗

但丁（公关番外）：不会啊，所以交出图片

但丁（海热）：哥会杀了我的

但丁（公关）：装逼一时爽

但丁（另一个）：届时火葬场

但丁（盆栽）：你放心，我们会藏好的

但丁（黎明）：别挣扎了，快点

但丁（海热）：艹

但丁（海热）：[图片](https://twitter.com/morin_hibiki/status/1334534866348564480?s=21)

（可点开）

但丁（公关番外）：艹，你是怎么做到的，难以想象你的哥会同意这么做，他不是很讨厌吗

但丁（脑细胞）：艹，不敢想象

但丁（成王）：艹，我开始对你刮目相看了，到底是怎么做到拍照后还活着？讲实话，真的是靠卖萌吗？

但丁（公关）：艹艹艹

但丁（另一个）：艹，如果能亲眼看到这样的哥哥让我直接吃盐都行

但丁（黎明）：@但丁（海热）快上传攻略

但丁（盆栽）：给大佬递话筒

但丁（海热）：说实话，我也不知道，那天被你们拉回去不分青红皂白挨了一顿骂非常郁闷，就随便发了条心情，哥哥便立刻联系我，特别主动，没有任何铺垫就说起我们之前玩的一个游戏，那次我赢了，但哥他一直拖着不履行赌约

但丁（海热）：随后哥突然问我想要什么，我当时好生气，没仔细想，就胡扯了个女装，接着就是晚上的惊喜！！！

但丁（公关番外）：就这儿？这么简单？

但丁（海热）：你还想听什么，之后发生的事吗？做梦，你想听我也不会说的，但可以含蓄表示，我和我真正的兄弟都很开心，愉悦~~~

但丁（成王）：果然只能靠赌的方式啊

但丁（另一个）：这也是个有故事的大佬，把话筒递过来

但丁（脑细胞）：@但丁（海热），不是我怀疑你，只是前后这么一联系，我忍不住多想，这是不是就是你出卖我们的30枚银币换来的“礼物”

但丁（黎明）：我也不信故事就这么简单

但丁（海热）：你们两个是有毛病还是咋回事？每次我说实话你们就一脸不信的样子，天选之子了解一下！！！

但丁（公关番外）：如果真花30枚银币就能买到，我愿意翻十倍

但丁（公关）：说起这个，哥还是很认真的把那啥当职业吗？你第一次跟我说的时候我都以为你在开玩笑

但丁（公关番外）：。。。。我不想聊这个话题

但丁（另一个）：@但丁（黎明）管理员，有人也需要严惩，知道消息不分享！

但丁（盆栽）：哥是什么职业（好奇）

但丁（脑细胞）：公关啊，不过是另一种形式，交际花

但丁（盆栽）：！！！WHY！！！

但丁（成王）：我突然想到，哥现在还挂牌吗

但丁（公关番外）：你想干什么，算了，我不想知道你想干什么，无论你想干什么你现在最好把那个念头淹死在脑袋里

但丁（脑细胞）：图片

但丁（黎明）：！！！你为什么会有这个

但丁（公关番外）：@但丁（脑细胞）你他妈的怎么有这个，撤回去

但丁（海热）：我的直觉告诉我马上将有场械斗上演，为了表明我与接下来发生的事没有任何关系，我准备下线

但丁（另一个）：你可以直接下线，但你非要说出来，真的很假

但丁（盆栽）：这是预约电话吗（好奇）

但丁（公关番外）：不许好奇，@所有人，非要这样吗！！！

但丁（脑细胞）删除一条信息

但丁（脑细胞）：看把你激动的，这是之前哥去纽约开会拿回来的，@但丁（盆栽）不用试着打电话了，这张是旧版的

但丁（黎明）：你为何又知道

但丁（脑细胞）：你这是瞧不起我的职业吗

但丁（另一个）：我有时在想，我们每天这么危险发言，万一我们中有人被盗号，哥上来，翻了聊天记录，看到这些，会不会有拿刀的冲动

但丁（盆栽）：（害怕）我还小我还什么都没做我不想死

但丁（另一个）：。。。。你在我面前说这个（抠鼻）

但丁（海热）：对啊，而且这些聊天记录某一天还会被居心叵测的自己拿出来威胁自己，一点安全感都没有！

但丁（成王）：瞧，这三个蠢货又开始自己吓自己，你们这是瞧不起老子的防火墙，安心啦，如果维吉尔想攻破这个，难度系数不亚于抢银行，除非

但丁（海热）：除非什么？

但丁（成王）：除非我们中有笨蛋不按群规，下线不退群，密码是自动，且手机乱放

但丁（另一个）：呃


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这个番应该起名叫《哥群与蛋群的全面战争》  
> 谢谢灵魂画手开水送我的图，哈哈哈，非常符合这章里公关番外哥的心情（老福特或者随缘居见）
> 
> 哥的魔性程度P值（P=phycho）从高到低：  
> 公关＞黎明＞成王＞海热＞盆栽＞另一个我＞脑细胞＞公关番外  
> 《另一个我》中的哥是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然
> 
> 蛋的魔性程度P值从高到低：  
> 脑细胞＞公关番外＞黎明＞成王＞公关＞海热＞另一个我＞盆栽  
> 《公关》中的蛋是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然

11月23日

“只有维吉尔才能加入”

20：36

维吉尔（海热）：我有种感觉，但丁在背着我们搞事情

维吉尔（脑细胞）：你每个月都要有这么几天疑心很重

维吉尔（公关）：你这么一说，确实有点可疑

维吉尔（黎明）：某些举动转而一想，让人不得不心生警觉

维吉尔（公关番外）：疑神疑鬼四人组，还差一个@维吉尔（成王）

维吉尔（海热）：你总是这样才老被但丁骗

维吉尔（公关番外）：我总是哪样，而且什么叫做我总被骗，我就被骗过一次盗号，一次假群

维吉尔（公关）：但丁那次装顾客骗你跟他看歌剧，你不算？虽然是给你过生日听起来很有创意，但初衷依然是邪恶的

维吉尔（黎明）：但丁那次骗你试衣服偷拍照片再到处炫耀，如果不是大家帮忙后果很严重的，你不算？

维吉尔（另一个）：虽然不想在你伤口上撒盐，可是，但丁那次装作被黑帮追杀躲到你家，跟你挤一个床蹭吃蹭住好几天，你不算？

维吉尔（海热）：我喜欢往你伤口上撒盐，所以就问问你，那次寒假但丁是怎么把你骗得相信世界末日已发生，于是心甘情愿的跟着他一起躲到巴尔的摩一个鬼知道什么地方的小木屋里，过了两星期没水没电也没网的原始生活，最后被骗得整个人精神恍惚，半推半就失了身，这些你都不算？

维吉尔（黎明）：如果你记性不好我们可以给你列个清单

维吉尔（盆栽）：天啊，我好奇，你被骗得这么惨，还能继续原谅他，我真的很欣赏你的大度及无私，顺便，我有一点点怀疑你的脑子是不是让海怪舔过，屏蔽了部分神经

维吉尔（公关番外）：。。。。。这个群真是没法呆了！

维吉尔（公关）：然后你又要退群再进另一个群寻求安慰吗

维吉尔（黎明）：一边哭诉我们这帮“恶人”对你的言语霸凌，一边说自己出于群规不能长久的呆在这里，尽管“这里呆起来很舒服”

维吉尔（海热）：甚至觉得你这是反向套路

维吉尔（公关番外）：。。。。我不说话，这样总行了吧！！

维吉尔（脑细胞）：够了够了，这个话题到此结束，再讨论者禁言@所有人

维吉尔（另一个）：所以，但丁在搞什么鬼？

维吉尔（盆栽）：他们好像在打赌，每天都有新任务，如果完不成要受惩罚

维吉尔（公关）：。。。。。

维吉尔（海热）：。。。。。

维吉尔（黎明）：@维吉尔（盆栽），你怎么知道，然后你知道多久了，以及你就没想过要跟我们说一声！

维吉尔（盆栽）：这个要说吗，群公告里没有讲啊，反而是第二条“不合但丁同流合污”，所以我就想让他自己玩去吧，每天看他瞎折腾挺有趣的

维吉尔（脑细胞）：。。。。

维吉尔（公关）：@维吉尔（盆栽），别的我不关心，我只好奇你是怎么知道的

维吉尔（盆栽）：上次你们说盗号的事，我很好奇，所以找个机会试了下

维吉尔（黎明）：请说详细点

维吉尔（盆栽）：（擦汗）如果你非要听事情经过的每一个细节

维吉尔（海热）：我们想听，请务必具无细微说完整

维吉尔（另一个）：拿出爆米花，请开始你的表演

维吉尔（公关番外）：我真是服了你们

“维吉尔（公关番外）被禁言10分钟”

.....（描述案发经过及不停的插话、禁言40分钟）.......

22：20

维吉尔（成王）：你们聊了好多，有没有人替我总结一下，似乎是很重要的事

维吉尔（黎明）：才下班？

维吉尔（成王）：没有，出去吃了顿饭

维吉尔（海热）：跟谁

维吉尔（成王）：我为什么要向你汇报

维吉尔（黎明）：根据他这个回复的口气以及吃饭时不看手机的状态，对象应该是但丁

维吉尔（成王）：@维吉尔（脑细胞）你们聊的什么

维吉尔（另一个）：你不是把他赶出去了

维吉尔（成王）：你这话说得我把他赶出去我就不能见他了？

维吉尔（海热）：既然想见他为什么要赶他出去

维吉尔（成王）：我觉得你要么理解能力存在障碍要么眼睛度数存在问题，我哪里有说我想见他，我只是说我把他赶出去不代表我不能见他，这是能不能的问题，不是想不想的问题

维吉尔（海热）：如果你自己想这么解释的话

维吉尔（脑细胞）：@维吉尔（成王）关于但丁玩游戏以及@维吉尔（盆栽）分享盗号经历

维吉尔（成王）：！！！所以现在是什么情况！

维吉尔（盆栽）：但丁下线时没有清除登录名，而我，猜出了但丁的登陆密码，所以现在的情况是，如果我想，我可以随时随地登他的号

维吉尔（公关）：但经过我们讨论，我们觉得但丁很有可能设置了异地或者手机定位提醒，所以用其他设备登陆并不安全

维吉尔（海热）：我们现在正在讨论要不要搞一个复制手机，一模一样的型号，连卡芯也完全复制

维吉尔（脑细胞）：我鄙视你们这种行为，如果我们这么做那和但丁有什么区别？

维吉尔（黎明）：所以现在我们正在讨论要不要这么做，显然有人认为这是一种极度侵犯人权和隐私的问题

维吉尔（成王）：回到第一个问题，但丁在玩什么游戏

维吉尔（海热）：问的好，如果我们不潜伏进去我们怎么知道但丁在搞什么鬼

维吉尔（脑细胞）：你可以大大方方的问他

维吉尔（另一个）：@维吉尔（海热），你不是有种方法让但丁无法说谎吗

维吉尔（海热）：我不想用！

维吉尔（脑细胞）：哼，为什么不想用，是不是也知道自己这种行为是可耻的

维吉尔（公关番外）：我真不敢相信我论文都快写完了，你们还在讨论这个话题

维吉尔（另一个）：所以我们是要投票表决还是怎样

维吉尔（盆栽）：原来你们想盗号是纠结这个问题啊，想知道的话我现在就问他

维吉尔（公关番外）：终于有个正常人了

22：45

维吉尔（盆栽）：我问出来结果了@所有人

维吉尔（海热）：是什么？

维吉尔（盆栽）：就是管理员争夺战啊，每天一个新任务，第一个完成的人有资格成为第二天的管理员并布置下一个挑战，他们好像是因为上次管理员随便禁言的事产生分歧，所以决定以后凭本事争取管理员的资格

维吉尔（公关）：所以今天的任务是什么？

维吉尔（盆栽）：让维吉尔说出“我爱你”，并录下来

维吉尔（成王）：。。。。。

维吉尔（海热）：@维吉尔（盆栽）那你说了没有

维吉尔（盆栽）：我当然说了，这是对但丁如此坦诚的鼓励，而且他说他已经连着好几天都挑战失败，所以我要帮这个蠢货一把

维吉尔（公关番外）：那现在怎么办啊，他今天也问我了，可我还在气头上，所以没理他

维吉尔（黎明）：现在的问题是我们如果参与这个挑战会不会影响游戏的平衡性

维吉尔（另一个）：你什么意思

维吉尔（公关）：他的意思是，目前看来大部分挑战可能都与我们有关

维吉尔（脑细胞）：。。。。我突然后悔自己刚刚那么维护他们了

维吉尔（成王）：你就不该对他们的人品有太多幻想，反思一下自己为什么会对他们的人品有过高估计

维吉尔（公关番外）：那我们要参与吗

维吉尔（海热）：@维吉尔（盆栽）已经有人参与了

维吉尔（盆栽）：我没有参与，是你们中有人拒绝了但丁的请求，而我没有

维吉尔（黎明）：你说有人，意思是除了你和@维吉尔（公关番外）外还有人参与？

维吉尔（另一个）：我没有！他甚至都没有问我！

维吉尔（海热）：我也没有

维吉尔（公关）：@所有人，坦诚一点，接到请求的说句话

维吉尔（公关番外）：我拒绝了

维吉尔（盆栽）：我同意了

维吉尔（黎明）：所以只有你们两个？

维吉尔（公关）：准确说只有一个人是被主动问起的，@维吉尔（盆栽）这个游戏的时间截止是零点到零点吗

维吉尔（盆栽）：大概吧

维吉尔（成王）：输的人惩罚是什么？

维吉尔（盆栽）：我没问，但我想了一下，应该不会太轻松，因为前几天他心情很差

维吉尔（另一个）：如果真是0点截止，那现在离结束还有35分钟

维吉尔（公关番外）：所以我们要参与吗

23：30

维吉尔（公关番外）：人呢？怎么没人回答@所有人

维吉尔（公关番外）：喂！你们该不会都要玩这个游戏吧！


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥的魔性程度P值（P=phycho）从高到低：  
> 公关＞黎明＞成王＞海热＞盆栽＞另一个我＞脑细胞＞公关番外  
> 《另一个我》中的哥是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然  
> 蛋的魔性程度P值从高到低：  
> 脑细胞＞公关番外＞黎明＞成王＞公关＞海热＞另一个我＞盆栽  
> 《公关》中的蛋是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然

这个番除了哈哈哈外，还想玩点阴谋，所以群聊时间不是线性的哦！

11月18日

“维吉尔后援会欢迎维吉尔加入”

16：58

但丁（成王）：@但丁（另一个）真想打死你算了

但丁（海热）：他已经死了，另外，道歉@所有人

但丁（盆栽）：！！！怎么办，哥看到多少（大哭），你们说哥会不会一直都知道，只是默默看我们横跳，然后逮住机会狠狠修理我们，我真的才来，我不想死的这么冤枉

但丁（脑细胞）：不要慌，不要慌，我们现在需要想个对策@但丁（黎明）

但丁（黎明）：假定哥确实知道你的号，上过你的号，并且很有可能还会上，所以为了不让哥怀疑又能安全聊天，我们必须装作很正常的样子，首先把刚刚的关于盗号这部分聊天记录删除，然后我们现在建一个小号，上小号聊天，不要用自己的常用头像，用风景照，快点

“没有维吉尔的维吉尔爱好者小分队”

16：14

但丁（公关）：所以我们现在怎么办

但丁（公关番外）：首先有小号这件事打死也不能让哥知道

但丁（黎明）：让哥知道后跟死了也没啥区别，@所有人，嘴巴都紧一点

但丁（成王）：@但丁（另一个）哥最近有没有拿过你的手机

但丁（另一个）：没有

但丁（海热）：虽然不想吐槽哥，但是说好彼此之间的信任呢，不再盗号，哥伤害我们的感情

但丁（公关）：这个我必须说下，我刚刚翻了跟哥的聊天记录，哥说以后不许盗号，这是个命令句，所以潜台词可以理解为我们不可以盗号，但哥可以

但丁（公关番外）：给你鼓掌，为了替你哥辩解真是难为你想出这么一个理由

但丁（公关）：你可闭嘴吧，有本事你现在就去质问你哥为啥盗号

但丁（脑细胞）：问也是白问，哥哥们是不会承认的，我们又没证据

但丁（海热）：我好方，我们之前的聊天记录怎么办，我们上传的乱七八糟的照片怎么办，我们吐槽哥的那些话怎么办，啊啊啊，还有录像，我感觉我要死了，如果你们明天见不到我，请往大海里撒束花，我怕是被哥切成片喂鱼了

但丁（成王）：。。。。在聊天记录后面那部分内容，你可以把我们的“们”字去掉，这些事主要是你干的，跟我们没关系

但丁（海热）：现在分出你和我了？可不是刚刚口气强硬逼我要照片的时候，啊啊啊，对了，你们快把那段也删了！

但丁（黎明）：@所有人，不许乱删记录，对话接不上哥会怀疑的，而且我们这个群太活跃，如果删太多记录出现空白裆哥也会怀疑

但丁（盆栽）：我现在被你们拉下水，建了小号，其实刚刚我就该果断跟哥坦白，哥念我是初犯，肯定会原谅我的

但丁（公关番外）：现在你已经跟我们所有人一样坏了，所以不要想着当叛徒

但丁（另一个）：我们现在到底怎么办@但丁（黎明）

但丁（黎明）：第一步把最近的聊天记录有选择的删除，每个人都别想删的干干净净，做不到，所以我们公平公正每人只选三段内容删除，然后是照片

但丁（黎明）：以后在那个群里也要聊些作死的话题，但不能过火

但丁（黎明）：这个群每天必须下，下完大家上那个群打卡，然后删除打卡记录再彻底下线，防止账号未消除的现象再—出—现！

但丁（海热）：妈的，这样好麻烦，而且风险好大，感觉以后每天都跟在钢丝上行走似的

但丁（成王）：要不给哥个教训替你出出气

但丁（公关番外）：你有什么好想法

但丁（公关）：你们真是好了伤疤忘了疼，这么快就开始下一轮的作死了？

但丁（脑细胞）：@但丁（成王），我嗅到了阴谋的气息

但丁（盆栽）：啊啊啊啊啊，你们又要找打了，我要下线！

但丁（黎明）：不许走，你走了我们就串口供陷害你

但丁（盆栽）：。。。。我对我自己的认知还是不够深刻，对我自己的底线也估计过高

但丁（另一个）：你们四个每次只要达成共识准没好事

但丁（成王）：朋友，话不要说这么绝对，这个想法你绝对会喜欢

.....解释30分钟，由于插话人太多，所以不停禁言中......

16：55

但丁（盆栽）：我还是不太明白

但丁（海热）：你真是但丁吗？怎么这么笨！

但丁（盆栽）：有本事你一句话总结

但丁（脑细胞）：就是我们用之前的群设计一个“假游戏”引哥上钩，游戏内容当然是我们定（坏笑）

但丁（成王）：不用担心哥不上钩，我虽然不能保证每个人的哥哥都会咬饵，但我知道有些人的哥一定会（坏笑）

但丁（黎明）：我们只需要找到一个合适的哥做引子，让哥哥们误以为这个游戏是他们偶然发现的，以哥哥的骄傲，无论是什么他们都不愿意输，哪怕输的对象是另一个自己（坏笑）

但丁（公关番外）：好处就是我们可以把某些游戏环节设计得对我们有利一点，哥为了赢，牺牲一下也不是不可能（坏笑）

但丁（海热）：我虽然不太明白你们这一段的意思，但冲你们的坏笑脸，我决定加入（尼禄坏笑）

但丁（另一个）：所以具体怎么做

但丁（公关）：我们要选谁的哥做引子，我哥可不行啊，我哥，你们懂的，我怕翻车

但丁（黎明）：而且不能老闲着，闲着就会瞎琢磨，增加穿帮概率，所以我哥也不行

但丁（脑细胞）：那就是不能找时间充足的狐狸，也不能找单纯善良的兔子，所以排除两个极端@但丁（成王）和@但丁（公关番外）的哥

但丁（成王）：我要把我的头像换成白狐狸

但丁（公关番外）：。。。。那我要换成白兔子吗

但丁（海热）：不要岔开话题，我哥怎么样，兼具兔子和狐狸双重属性，外表白兔，内心狐狸，连床上也是，两种风格完美结合（尼禄得意脸）

“但丁（海热）被禁言10分钟”

但丁（另一个）：说了很多次，不要用尼禄的纯真脸配你的猥琐样！另外，我觉得根据你的情况，我们还要加上一条，在哥心中信誉度比较高，否则哥一开始就会怀疑

但丁（公关）：那现在就剩你和@但丁（脑细胞）@但丁（盆栽）你们仨的哥了

但丁（脑细胞）：我哥不行，他好奇心几乎为0，他肯定觉得我们在玩傻子游戏，所以如果没有外力推进，哥是不会主动参与的

但丁（另一个）：我哥可能也不太适合，我哥可是有强烈的道德标准和是非观念，自从上次盗号后，再想引诱哥盗号那几乎是不可能的

但丁（海热）：。。。。你他妈的现在才说，那我们岂不是白忙活了

但丁（另一个）：（抠鼻）又不能保证其他哥不会像我们当初一样轮流盗取我的号啊，我只是说根据那次前后哥的态度，我觉得哥应该不会再主动盗号了，就算你把账号密码给他，他都不看，哥有自己的原则

但丁（盆栽）：我终于听明白了，说来说去就是我哥了？小白兔和狐狸，道德标准和是非观也不是很高，同时身为大公公务繁忙，又具有强烈好奇心，从未接触过盗号，所以perfect？

但丁（成王）：既然你列举了这么多条优势

但丁（公关番外）：我们已被你严密的逻辑说服

但丁（公关）：不如你就主动承担起责任，完成小分队交给你的第一个任务

但丁（黎明）：我相信你，听你之前描述，哥对你是非常信任，毕竟灵魂伴侣，话说这个词听起来真高级，我一直想问问，如果没有魔法可以成为灵魂伴侣吗

但丁（脑细胞）：往好处想，就算你玩砸了，按你原话“哥念你是初犯，肯定会原谅你的”

但丁（海热）：我想接受这个挑战他们都不给我机会，你看看你多好啊，万一第一个关卡设计就是跟哥玩角色play，你岂不是赚大了（尼禄坏笑）

“但丁（海热）被禁言10分钟”

但丁（另一个）：（认真）哥们儿，交给你了！

但丁（盆栽）：。。。。突然很后悔认识你们

11月21日

“没有维吉尔的维吉尔爱好者小分队”

12：00

但丁（盆栽）：@所有人，哥好像上钩了！

但丁（成王）：说具体点，什么情况

但丁（盆栽）：按你们说的，我退出时故意留账号，然后今天我上线时，发现退出去的界面不对劲，然后我查了后台记录，早上9：30我曾上线一个小时，可我那个时候正被爸爸训话，所以肯定是哥！

但丁（盆栽）：可是哥还没有任何反应，我该怎么办

但丁（黎明）：暂时不要动，还按原计划，记住，你的角色设定是“总失败的可怜虫”，所以演的像一点，不然不能激发哥帮你的冲动

但丁（另一个）：我靠，说实话我没想到哥竟然真的上钩

但丁（成王）：看来你对哥的了解还不够多，怪不得你俩问题复杂

但丁（另一个）：所以我才虚心求教，我是认真学习

但丁（海热）：放弃吧，他们四个狡诈得浑然天成，你学不来的，还是像我一样老老实实做个人吧

但丁（公关番外）：你怕是对老老实实一词有什么误解

但丁（盆栽）：@但丁（黎明），然后呢？如果哥问我，怎么办？

但丁（黎明）：“实话实说”，然后趁机提要求，看哥会不会答应

但丁（公关）：那我们所谓的“第一个挑战”是什么

但丁（脑细胞）：要平常一点，不能吓着哥

但丁（海热）：3分钟法式舌吻？（尼禄沉思）

但丁（脑细胞）：你是不是对平常一词也有什么误解

但丁（另一个）：@但丁（海热）求你闭嘴吧，我除了从你身上看到花式“如何正确作死”外，一无所获，哥到现在都没片了你，看来哥的脾气根本就没有你形容的那么暴躁

但丁（海热）：哈！突然想起来今天老子是管理员，你们都别想禁言我！

但丁（公关）：别哔哔，聊正事！所以第一个挑战到底是什么？


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥的魔性程度P值（P=phycho）从高到低：  
> 公关（英版25）＞黎明（德版33）＞成王（美版17-32）＞海热（无国籍28）＞盆栽（无国籍未知）＞另一个我（英版27）＞脑细胞（英版32）＞公关番外（美版21）  
> 《另一个我》中的哥是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然  
> 蛋的魔性程度P值（P=phycho）从高到低：  
> 脑细胞（英版32）＞公关番外（美版21）＞黎明（德版33）＞成王（美版17-32）＞公关（英版25）＞海热（美版28）＞另一个我（英版27）＞盆栽（无国籍未知）  
> 《公关》中的蛋是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然
> 
> PS：有读者问尼禄表情包尼禄的年纪，根据海热设定（新出章节会说）尼禄13岁马上14岁，黎明中的哥因为设定原因，没见过年少尼禄，甚至连成年尼禄的记忆都很模糊，而且两人关系极其不融洽，这个群管理员是公关哥，第一章也提了，公关哥会做背景调查，所以每个人的故事他都知道

11月24日

“只有维吉尔才能加入”

18：20

维吉尔（公关番外）：@所有人，你们好意思！

维吉尔（脑细胞）：怎么了

维吉尔（公关番外）：不是说好不合但丁同流合污的吗

维吉尔（成王）：我们没有

维吉尔（公关番外）：哼，你们没有！昨晚问你们到底玩不玩游戏，你们一个个都不回答！原来如此，都是去打卡了吗？！

维吉尔（海热）：一上线就听到你在咆哮，到底什么事

维吉尔（公关番外）：。。。。我怕是又进了一个假群，还是你们跟但丁在一起久了，越来越像他？

维吉尔（黎明）：这个指控过于严重

维吉尔（公关）：@维吉尔（公关番外），如果你指昨晚那个，我们并没有答应不参加

维吉尔（另一个）：我还以为是什么严重的事呢，原来是这个，为什么发这么大的火，这个游戏与你无关啊

维吉尔（公关番外）：本来与我无关，可我没想到这个群里除了我以外，其他所谓的维吉尔都把群规忘得一干二净，看看群名，良心不会悸痛吗？

维吉尔（黎明）：这个指控真的很严重，只是心情好玩一下，你何必较劲当真，难道你家那位输了吗

维吉尔（海热）：哈哈哈哈，怪不得如此跳脚（尼禄微笑）

维吉尔（黎明）：你的表情包是谁啊，看着好眼熟

维吉尔（公关）：你还是不要问了，@维吉尔（海热）你也不要用了，另外@维吉尔（公关番外）输了吗

维吉尔（公关番外）：哼，全靠同行衬托

维吉尔（盆栽）：我听但丁说这次惩罚是发传单，你激动什么

维吉尔（公关番外）：因为他拉着我一起干！而我一个人干到现在！

维吉尔（成王）：只有我一个人觉得后半句才是重点吗

维吉尔（另一个）：但丁呢？

维吉尔（盆栽）：你怎么会一个人干？

维吉尔（海热）：我对这个结果怎么一点都不意外

维吉尔（公关番外）：。。。。你们风凉话说够了没有！

维吉尔（脑细胞）：我们是很认真的关心你

维吉尔（公关）：我们只是不明白明明是但丁打赌输了，你却要干活的原因

维吉尔（黎明）：下次咆哮别人前麻烦先审视一下自身

维吉尔（海热）：你这个样子才很难让人相信你是哥哥，维吉尔

维吉尔（盆栽）：我只是单纯好奇但丁是怎么做到每次都能骗到你，而你就跟陷入泥潭的青蛙一样，除了瞪眼鸣叫，就没其他有效手段

维吉尔（公关番外）：。。。。。

维吉尔（成王）：我替你说后半句，这个群没法呆了，我要退群

维吉尔（公关番外）：哼，你们知道吗，我本来不想这样，但你说对了，这个群没法呆了，我要退群，既然你们都不遵守群规，那我也没必要遵守了！

维吉尔（公关番外）退出“只有维吉尔才能加入”群聊

维吉尔（脑细胞）：哎，跑了，我是真的很关心，你们也是，嘴巴不要这么毒，都没见照片吗

维吉尔（另一个）：什么照片

维吉尔（盆栽）：图片

维吉尔（另一个）：。。。。。你们好意思吗

维吉尔（海热）：是该不好意思，怎么能这么丢人

维吉尔（成王）：我也很纳闷，怎么就屡教不改呢

维吉尔（公关）：希望这个教训够深刻

维吉尔（黎明）：你看他这个样子，又把所有过错怪到我们头上

维吉尔（脑细胞）：。。。。。我现在有一点点怀疑你们就是看见照片才决定嘴巴这么毒的

维吉尔（盆栽）：他最后一句什么意思？该不会又要进但丁的群吧

维吉尔（另一个）：@维吉尔（公关），赶紧拉他回来啊

维吉尔（公关）：为什么是我，是他自己要退的

维吉尔（脑细胞）：真是受不了了，这个群的氛围有问题

维吉尔（另一个）：算了算了，我来拉人

维吉尔（公关番外）被维吉尔（另一个）拉入“只有维吉尔才能加入”群聊

维吉尔（公关番外）退出“只有维吉尔才能加入”群聊

维吉尔（另一个）：哎，这人，真生气了

维吉尔（海热）：他也就脾气像维吉尔

维吉尔（脑细胞）：这个时候就不要说风凉话

维吉尔（盆栽）：如果他真加入但丁的群怎么办

维吉尔（黎明）：我们中出了一个叛徒，可耻

维吉尔（成王）：让但丁把他踢出去

维吉尔（公关）：可以

维吉尔（脑细胞）：哼，这个时候我就忍不住想，如果但丁不同意，你们几个怎么办

维吉尔（海热）：你为何一副幸灾乐祸的样子

维吉尔（脑细胞）：我认为我值得高兴一下，是你们把人逼走的，理应道歉

维吉尔（黎明）：这关我们什么事，是他自己的责任

维吉尔（成王）：那我们就让但丁把他弟弟给踢出去

维吉尔（公关）：这个办法更好

维吉尔（盆栽）：我好奇如果他真加入但丁的群聊，你们说但丁是直接坦白呢，还是一如既往装糊涂

维吉尔（海热）：突然好奇

维吉尔（黎明）：有趣

维吉尔（公关）：那让他们先玩一会儿再说

维吉尔（另一个）：。。。。

维吉尔（脑细胞）：我发现了，这个群不是气氛有问题，是人有问题

11月24日

“没有维吉尔的维吉尔爱好者小分队”

19：00

但丁（盆栽）：@所有人，图片

但丁（盆栽）：@但丁（公关番外），这是怎么回事！我怎么收到哥的入群申请，我不敢相信！！！这是假的吧

但丁（海热）：！！！！！@但丁（公关番外）哥是怎么了，还是这是卧底？我既紧张又兴奋是什么鬼啊！赶紧出来解释，没时间装死了，万一是真的，赶紧同意，机不可失失不再来

但丁（公关番外）：哥貌似又被踢了

但丁（另一个）：万一是卧底呢，万一哥怀疑我们捣鬼，派个卧底来，反正哥经常被踢，所以我们不会怀疑？

但丁（黎明）：你是认真的吗，这个哥，当卧底？

但丁（公关番外）：虽然你说得是实话，但听起来格外不舒服

但丁（成王）：换个角度考虑也不是不可能，专门派一个很单纯的哥降低我们的戒备

但丁（盆栽）：所以我是同意还是不同意啊（绝望）

但丁（海热）：你在说废话吗，当然是同意了，艹我今天怎么不是管理员，如果是我根本不会有现在的对话

但丁（公关）：等一等，不要激动，万一这是哥的试探呢

但丁（成王）：！！！试探我们的忠诚度吗？

但丁（海热）：越说越害怕，如果我们果断同意是不是代表我们有不纯洁的念头，哥的套路太深了（尼禄抱头）

但丁（脑细胞）：可为什么偏偏拿这个哥试探？不合逻辑

但丁（黎明）：听你这话的意思是，你心中有个完美的试探对象，好奇是哪个哥（阴险）

但丁（脑细胞）：当然是我自己的哥，反而是提出这个问题的你异常奇怪，难道你心中还有别的哥（震惊）

但丁（黎明）：哈哈，你这样套我的话是没用的

但丁（盆栽）：@所有人，别瞎扯了，我压力好大，到底同不同意！哥还在等着（崩溃）

但丁（公关番外）：废话当然是同意了，哥都这么惨了，还被你们怀疑动机，真是惨上加惨，惨绝人寰

但丁（成王）：你有脸说，哥这么惨一半功劳是你的

但丁（公关）：大热天你还让哥穿成那样，你忍心

但丁（公关番外）：哈哈哈哈不觉得很可爱吗，穿成草莓冰淇淋发披萨传单，图片

但丁（另一个）：难道这套衣服是你专门定制的？你怎么那么肯定你会输？等等，等等，难道你一直准备着就等机会让哥穿？给大佬递啤酒，我是真的学不会，佩服佩服

但丁（脑细胞）：我怎么忽然有种你就是在报复哥在全国观众面前答不上你喜欢食物的感觉

但丁（黎明）：你不是一个人，我很同情哥，@但丁（公关番外）怎么偏偏遇上你，遇上我们其中任何一个都比遇上你强

但丁（公关番外）： 不许肖想我的哥

但丁（盆栽）：@所有人！！！到底加不加，表决，我数321，同意发Y，不同意发N，不发的人默认同意

但丁（盆栽）：3

但丁（盆栽）：2

但丁（盆栽）：1

但丁（公关番外）：Y

但丁（海热）：Y

但丁（另一个）：Y

但丁（盆栽）：？？？没了

但丁（海热）：靠，我鄙视你们，说最大的话，做最怂的事情（尼禄鄙视）

但丁（脑细胞）：过程不重要，结果最重要（搓手）（坏笑）

但丁（成王）：过程不重要，结果最重要（搓手）（坏笑）

但丁（公关）：过程不重要，结果最重要（搓手）（坏笑）

但丁（公关番外）：看你们的表情，我怎么突然就不太想让哥加进来了，@所有人，不许肖想我的哥，我是认真的！

但丁（黎明）：准备下线，@所有人，注意演技，不要得意忘形说漏嘴我们有小号的事

但丁（黎明）：低调，谨慎，收紧尾巴，矜持的欢迎哥的到来


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥的魔性程度P值（P=phycho）从高到低：  
> 公关（英版25）＞黎明（德版33）＞成王（美版17-32）＞海热（无国籍28）＞盆栽（无国籍未知）＞另一个我（英版27）＞脑细胞（英版32）＞公关番外（美版21）  
> 《另一个我》中的哥是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然  
> 蛋的魔性程度P值（P=phycho）从高到低：  
> 脑细胞（英版32）＞公关番外（美版21）＞黎明（德版33）＞成王（美版17-32）＞公关（英版25）＞海热（美版28）＞另一个我（英版27）＞盆栽（无国籍未知）  
> 《公关》中的蛋是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然

11月26日

“维吉尔后援会”

10：10

但丁（另一个）：哥不在家，我好无聊@所有人，出来陪我

但丁（成王）：你可以艾特哥哥啊（坏笑）

但丁（另一个）：我怕哥问我要钱，我是一个穷鬼

但丁（黎明）：你不仅穷你还怂

但丁（另一个）：有本事你艾特，没本事别哔哔

但丁（黎明）：@但丁（公关番外）

维吉尔（公关番外）：你为什么要艾特他

但丁（黎明）：哥哥原来在啊，对了，哥你为何后面加标注，这里就你一个啊

维吉尔（公关番外）：习惯了，而且但丁让我加的

但丁（成王）：@但丁（黎明），哥问你话呢，老实回答，不要转移话题

但丁（公关）：他不敢回答

维吉尔（公关番外）：？？？什么意思

但丁（盆栽）：他们的意思是确认哥你没有被占用

维吉尔（公关番外）：（问号）你们是问但丁在不在我身边吗？他不在，他上午有考试

但丁（脑细胞）：哦~~~明白了

维吉尔（公关番外）：？？？明白什么

但丁（海热）：哥哥我来了，我是今天管理员！你要是看谁不顺眼，不必多说，一个眼神，我立马把他踢出去（尼禄微笑）

但丁（脑细胞）：你这狗腿的嘴脸真应该给你照下来

但丁（公关）：总感觉你会找借口把我们所有人都踢出去

但丁（另一个）：难得只有哥哥在你还要把我们踢出去，什么玩意儿，还是不是好兄弟

但丁（成王）：叛徒

但丁（盆栽）：我有个技术问题，你是怎么看到哥想踢人的眼神？想象？

但丁（海热）：看看你们说话的态度，就用这种语气欢迎哥吗？是不是想被禁言（尼禄挥刀）

但丁（黎明）：不要刷屏说废话，把场地腾给哥哥，请哥哥发言

但丁（盆栽）：（递话筒）（鼓掌）（献花）

维吉尔（公关番外）：。。。。。你们不要这样，随意就好

但丁（成王）：我们很随意的，也请哥哥你随意，想说啥说啥，想问啥问啥，我们都会如实回答

维吉尔（公关番外）：是吗

但丁（成王）：是哒（乖巧）

维吉尔（公关番外）：那我的确有个问题，为何你们的头像都是清一色自拍照加白色动物？

10：28

维吉尔（公关番外）：？？？怎么没人回答

但丁（黎明）：@但丁（成王），哥问你话呢，老实回答，不要转移话题

但丁（成王）：麻烦你瞪大眼睛看看，哥问的是“你们”，包括你！

但丁（公关）：他不敢回答

但丁（脑细胞）：你们都不诚实，我鄙视你们

但丁（盆栽）：@但丁（脑细胞），给大佬递话筒，大佬先说

维吉尔（公关番外）：你们要是不愿意说，可以不勉强，但是请不要说大话，我最讨厌不诚实的人！！！

但丁（另一个）：。。。。。我想偷偷艾特某人

但丁（海热）：哥哥，我最诚实，我先说，如果他们谁不说就踢掉谁，给哥哥出气怎么样？

维吉尔（公关番外）：可以

但丁（公关番外）被踢出“维吉尔后援会”群聊

维吉尔（公关番外）：。。。。。

但丁（盆栽）：。。。。。

但丁（成王）：@但丁（海热）给你鼓掌

但丁（脑细胞）：@但丁（海热）假公济私

但丁（黎明）：看看这人品（鄙视）

但丁（海热）：嘿嘿嘿@维吉尔（公关番外），哥哥不要听他们乱说，讲道理，他是不是出了名的不诚实！我这是替你出口恶气，想想他平时怎么对哥哥你的，哎呀说起这个我都好心疼，大热天，穿着玩偶服发传单，不仅差点中暑，还被狗撵，可怜

维吉尔（公关番外）：等等，你们是怎么知道的？！

但丁（脑细胞）：他特别坏的给我们直播

但丁（成王）：然后还给我们发他喝冰镇可乐，你在马路上可怜兮兮拦行人的照片

但丁（黎明）：当时我们都恨不得冲过去打他

但丁（公关）：哥哥你这次千万不能心软轻易原谅他

但丁（海热）：哥哥太可怜了，要不在这个群里把他永久除名怎么样？

但丁（另一个）：我同意，给哥哥出口恶气，哥哥你看怎么样？

维吉尔（公关番外）：我现在就想知道他平时还跟你们说什么了

但丁（成王）：好多，都是欺骗哥哥的段子，听者流泪闻者伤心，我都不忍回忆，太残忍

但丁（脑细胞）：哥哥别聊这个讨厌鬼了，说点开心的话题

但丁（海热）：我想知道哥哥平时都做什么啊

但丁（盆栽）：我也想知道！

但丁（公关）：我们都很好奇，拜托哥哥讲一点嘛

维吉尔（公关番外）：你们怎么又问起我了？刚刚我问你们的还没回答！而且为什么这么好奇我？你们的维吉尔呢？

但丁（黎明）：就是太熟了，所以才想知道其他世界的哥哥，在不同背景下会经历怎样的人生，认识怎么样的朋友，形成怎样的性格

但丁（脑细胞）：实话，我有时候就想，如果哥哥不是大学教授，会选择什么职业，会变成什么样子，还会不会每天吐槽学校经费，可我又想象不出哥哥不手拿幻灯片遥控器在讲台上，口若悬河的样子

但丁（另一个）：我也想知道哥哥不每天种番茄，养花草，泡咖啡，在老式打字机前疯狂码字，然后登电脑用小号疯狂怼粉丝的样子

但丁（成王）：听你形容的前半句，我觉得哥是一个退休老人，听你形容的后半句，我觉得哥是一个虐粉狂魔

维吉尔（公关番外）：听你们讲完我也好奇，我虽然跟其他维吉尔曾经一个群，可大家平时很少讨论自己，基本上一开口都是阴阳怪气、明嘲暗讽，气氛极差，所以我也常怀疑我为什么会变成这样，到底经历了什么导致性格如此扭曲，某些我不提名字的甚至表现得像个神经病！

但丁（盆栽）：。。。。。哥哥，还是一如既往的犀利

但丁（公关）：。。。。。哥哥，虽然你没直说，但我忍不住还是想解释一下，他平时不这样

但丁（海热）：平时不会随随便便控制你的财务？你花多少钱他立马知道，还给副卡限额（尼禄坏笑）

但丁（公关）：哥那是帮我理财！你得不到，所以羡慕（抠鼻）你的哥到现在都不会用银行卡！又不喜欢带钱，还记得那次迷路回不了家，抱刀坐在公园长椅上，最后被人报警带走的事？

但丁（脑细胞）：我怎么记得有人吐槽了整整一个月的奢华赤贫风（抠鼻）

但丁（成王）：原话是什么来着，“维吉尔真是花别人的钱不心疼，我安个引擎都要看脸色，他自己却几百万几百万的挥霍”

但丁（盆栽）：图片，这是他挥霍几百万的装修效果

维吉尔（公关番外）：我的天，我知道你们是最有钱的，可是我没想到你们这么有钱！

但丁（公关）：（大哭）现在真成赤贫了，我要卖身养家

维吉尔（公关番外）：！为什么

但丁（另一个）：哥哥别被他骗啦，他光这次转会费都是千万级的（白眼）

但丁（公关）：我如果不是赤贫，怎么会沦落到转会卖身的地步，哥哥我好苦啊

维吉尔（公关番外）：？？？到底发生什么了？

但丁（成王）：呃，哥，你知道他哥有赌球的嗜好吧

维吉尔（公关番外）：然后？

但丁（成王）：他哥利用客户的钱赌球，赔率特别高的那种，结果间接被他坑了，血本无归，最重要的是那些钱，来路也不是很正（嘘）

维吉尔（公关番外）：。。。。你是怎么知道的？

但丁（脑细胞）：他哥是律师啊，因为这件事托了很多人情，那几天他哥超不爽，吓得他都不敢回家

但丁（海热）：然后动机不纯的蹭住在我家！

但丁（成王）：这话怎么一到你嘴里就听着那么不顺耳呢？尼禄给你们的别墅，那么大，我就住一个小房间而已，侄子都没说什么，就你，每天上蹿下跳

但丁（盆栽）：尼禄的身份在你俩这里，成谜

但丁（另一个）：你们不要把话题扯远了，我要听哥哥的故事

维吉尔（公关番外）：我吗？我以为但丁会跟你们多少说一点

但丁（脑细胞）：可是他满嘴瞎话，我们都不知道哪句是真的，所以想听哥哥亲自说

维吉尔（公关番外）：可是我很无聊啊，感觉没有其他维吉尔的故事有意思

但丁（盆栽）：哥哥你千万不要谦虚，你的故事一定比我哥的有趣

但丁（黎明）：吐槽自家亲哥的勇者出现了！快把话筒递给勇者（鼓掌）

但丁（盆栽）：是真的（大哭）我超级惨！

但丁（盆栽）：你们就想象一下，每天从睁眼的那刻起，就有一个明确时间表等着你，几点刷牙几点吃饭几点听晨报，听晨报的时候还不能打瞌睡，想出宫玩耍还要提前打报告，理由要充分目的要明确，否则就不给批，我都快憋死了（大哭）

但丁（公关）：我来落井下石，连交公粮都有日子和次数限定，不能多不能少，非常严格

但丁（盆栽）：（面墙画圈）

但丁（脑细胞）：（鼓掌）你赢了，比不过，我原以为我哥喜欢在晚上做实验已经够奇怪了，原来你哥才是真奇怪，确定不是仿生人？！

但丁（黎明）：这么一想我哥可真是洁身自好啊，每天在家安安生生，偶尔会做一些袖珍模型，控制欲不强，也无不良嗜好，脾气也出奇的好，如果避开逆鳞的话，一周也不会发一次火，简直完美（得意）

但丁（成王）：敢不敢明说你哥被你关在家里的原因（抠鼻）

但丁（黎明）：你这话我就不爱听了，什么叫关家里，这叫家庭修养！不懂就不要瞎说

但丁（脑细胞）：敢不敢明说你哥需要家庭修养的原因（抠鼻）

但丁（黎明）：身体素质差

但丁（公关）：敢不敢明说你哥身体素质差的原因（抠鼻）

但丁（黎明）：够了@但丁（海热）管理员，把这几个刷屏的家伙清理一下！

但丁（另一个）：等等，刚刚就你们在说废话，哥呢？

但丁（盆栽）：都是你们满屏的废话把哥挤走了！

但丁（海热）：我靠，这王八蛋好烦人啊，你们等我一下，我要单独给他回复

但丁（脑细胞）：怪不得

但丁（黎明）：考试结束了？这么快

但丁（成王）：都散了吧，哥肯定是下线了

但丁（盆栽）：哎，好可惜，没聊几句，拜托下次你们不要这么多话

但丁（另一个）：我走啦，我哥回来了！Bye~~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢UMPCC的提议，我看了视频，真的非常可爱，番外哥像仓鼠，代入感满满的  
> 也谢谢三木君，哈哈哈，短吻海豚，安排！

11月26日

“没有维吉尔的维吉尔爱好者小分队”

10：48

但丁（公关番外）：@所有人，你们他妈的素质极差，趁我不在，先把我踢出去然后围攻哥哥，我艹，就不该让哥哥加这个群

但丁（脑细胞）：就知道你会在这里蹦跶

但丁（黎明）：实不相瞒，我们也是接到哥哥暗示，是时候找机会把你踢出去了

但丁（公关番外）：你什么意思

但丁（海热）：就是我给你解释的啊，真不是我们主动踢你，是哥哥让我们踢的

但丁（公关番外）：（冷笑）如果不是哥已给我讲过前因后果，我他妈的差一点就信了

但丁（另一个）：你是看不懂人话吗？不是你哥，是我们自己的哥

但丁（盆栽）：哥哥们不满那个群里有他们“自己人”，所以强迫我们把你踢出去

但丁（公关番外）：。。。。

但丁（成王）：在你拉哥进群的时候就该想到，哥的报复会出其不意

但丁（公关）：将就一下，为了其他人

但丁（公关番外）：好，那请解释一下，你们在我被踢后，疯狂诋毁我的动机，图片，这他妈的是什么？什么叫做我直播！什么叫做我喝着冰镇可乐！你们他妈是写小说呢！还有这句，“出了名的不诚实”@但丁（海热），去你妈的！睁着大眼说瞎话，咱俩到底谁不诚实！

但丁（海热）：讲道理，你是不是总骗哥！再说，下面那些话根本不是我说得（尼禄愤怒）

但丁（脑细胞）：我们这是为了转移注意力

但丁（黎明）：反正你在哥心中的形象已跌落至尘埃，就算我们多踩几脚也无所谓

但丁（成王）：想想，如果哥继续逼问头像的事，我们该怎么办，口径都没统一！何况某些不提名的笨蛋还容易说漏，有没有考虑这条？亲爱的朋友，你考虑问题不够周到

但丁（盆栽）：。。。。。其实，哥没有那么小心眼

但丁（脑细胞）：！！！

但丁（成王）：你几个意思！？

但丁（盆栽）：不要这么紧张，哥的反应还好，没有你们想象的严重

但丁（黎明）：。。。。。。

但丁（公关）：@但丁（盆栽），你他妈的到底说啥了！那是你哥，不是我哥！不要以哥概哥！

但丁（海热）：我背后一凉，感觉死期将至，如果今晚你们见不到我，还是老规矩，往大海里撒束花

但丁（盆栽）：我什么都没说！哥就是问我为何头像换成我和白色猫头鹰的贴脸照，我说这猫头鹰大眼睛非常机敏的样子让我忍不住想起你低头认真批阅文书的表情，哥听了虽然没说什么，但那一整天，心情很好，甚至连帕蒂打翻墨水他都只是简单的叹气

但丁（公关）：那是因为你彩虹吹得好

但丁（黎明）：那是因为你长得萌

但丁（成王）：那是因为哥本来就面瘫

但丁（海热）：等等，我突然感觉我可以套用你的句式，如果哥问起，我就说，这短吻海豚大眼睛非常机敏的样子让我忍不住想起你目光专注眺望远方认真掌舵的神情（尼禄沉思）

但丁（黎明）：厚颜无耻，强行拍屁（鄙视）

但丁（海热）：你有脸说我？看看自己的头像！笑得呲牙咧嘴一脸猥琐的摸马屁股？！！！那马要真是哥，可不一脚踹飞你（尼禄鄙视）

但丁（另一个）：不得不承认，这确实是个好办法，我是不是可以说这弯角绵羊四蹄轻快跳跃矮墙的样子让我忍不住想起你超脱飞扬又如小溪般涓涓流淌的小说构想？

但丁（公关）：艹，牛逼，这么多字我看一遍都不能完全明白你说得啥

但丁（脑细胞）：给你鼓掌，果然跟哥交流多了，说话也能上档次，来，@但丁（另一个）文豪，替我想一个

但丁（另一个）：我感觉你根本不需要，你哥应该不会在意这些事，就算好奇也不会问

但丁（脑细胞）：哎，怎么被你形容的突然就有点失落了呢

但丁（成王）：你可闭嘴吧，我怎么办？！我总不能说这白狐狸上下窜跳，用脑袋捅雪地的画面让我忍不住想起你抿嘴生气却又无可奈何的吃瘪模样？！

但丁（黎明）：。。。。

但丁（另一个）：你非要在死亡边缘反复试探，做个人不好吗

但丁（公关）：我看出来了，你们卖萌撒娇的卖萌撒娇，吹彩虹屁的吹彩虹屁，还有信口开河胡扯八道的，就我，为什么当初要选变色龙（大哭）我该怎么解释（大哭）哥那么聪明，我无论说什么都会被看破，甚至想想，哥可能早就看穿，只是抓着把柄等哪天攥齐了一起拿出来清算（大哭）我他妈的是个死人了

但丁（盆栽）：你可以学学@但丁（公关番外），说那是你养的宠物

但丁（脑细胞）：等等，他真养了一只白仓鼠？我还以为之前发的视频是他偷别人的

但丁（盆栽）：他真养了，而且异常大胆的问那只仓鼠喊哥的名字

但丁（成王）：我靠，牛逼啊，问题是，仓鼠会理他吗

但丁（盆栽）：会，因为这个变态丧心病狂做了一个特别复杂的活动箱，每天把仓鼠放在最上层，让白老鼠绕过梯子，穿过圆环，还有充满泡沫球的玻璃筒，费尽万苦爬下来，才能吃到鼠粮，而且，最重要的是，如果想改善伙食吃坚果，就要听到名字站起来做扣手动作

但丁（另一个）：。。。。。@但丁（公关番外）就算是白老鼠的哥你也要欺负，良心不会痛吗

但丁（脑细胞）：不要问蠢问题，这个家伙没有良心，不过我好奇，哥就没发现自己名字被人念起时，白老鼠也有反应吗

但丁（盆栽）：说出来你可能不信，他一直跟哥说这是哥的错觉，是哥太紧张所以影响敏感的仓鼠，反而搞得哥哥非常愧疚

但丁（海热）：靠，这才是大佬，厉害厉害

但丁（黎明）：@但丁（盆栽），你怎么知道这么多

但丁（盆栽）：因为我亲眼所见，他说瞎话把哥骗得一愣一愣@但丁（公关番外）我衷心佩服

但丁（公关）：等等，他人呢，艾特好几次都不出来反驳，不像他风格啊

“只有维吉尔才能加入”

11：00

维吉尔（海热）：@所有人，番外的但丁似乎真的被踢出去了，图片，这是他发的状态

维吉尔（成王）：你果然是第一时间知道

维吉尔（海热）：你应该感谢我现在心情好，不追究你刚刚说话的语气和内容

维吉尔（脑细胞）：突然觉得他有点可怜是怎么回事

维吉尔（公关）：我们可以把他加进来

维吉尔（黎明）：就是因为他装作很可怜的样子？

维吉尔（盆栽）：我觉得可以，他们群里有一个我们，我们群里也应该有一个他们

维吉尔（另一个）：你们这是在搞事情

维吉尔（脑细胞）：好意思吗？看看群名

维吉尔（公关）修改群名为“V for victory”

维吉尔（脑细胞）：。。。。你们这是想气死谁

维吉尔（成王）：我好奇这家伙会不会同意

维吉尔（海热）：我好奇他进来后会如何表现

维吉尔（黎明）：我好奇另一个群的人会怎么想

维吉尔（盆栽）：你们说他会不会是那边派来的卧底

维吉尔（公关）：我也好奇这个，所以我们可以加了他试探一下

维吉尔（另一个）：你们猜，如果我们问一些其他但丁的问题，他会不会如实回答

维吉尔（脑细胞）：你在开玩笑吗，这个但丁是出了名的满嘴跑火车

维吉尔（成王）：请问哪个但丁不是满嘴跑火车

维吉尔（黎明）：可明知道他满嘴跑火车，还是很想看他坚持满嘴跑火车的样子

维吉尔（公关）：@维吉尔（海热），拉他进来

维吉尔（海热）：。。。。。。

维吉尔（公关）：别墨迹了，我们知道你有他的号，快一点

但丁（公关番外）被维吉尔（海热）拉入“V for victory”群聊

但丁（公关番外）：？？？！！！我不是做梦吧，等等，你们是真的哥哥？

维吉尔（公关）：你难道需要我们提供证明吗

但丁（公关番外）：嘿嘿嘿，不是我多疑，只是被骗怕了，所以，如果不麻烦的话，能不能给张照片（拜托）（拜托）（拜托）

维吉尔（脑细胞）：。。。。。

维吉尔（公关）：合理的要求，图片@所有人

维吉尔（海热）：图片

维吉尔（黎明）：图片

维吉尔（另一个）：每个人都要发吗，我现在不太方便

维吉尔（盆栽）：图片@但丁（公关番外）还需要证明吗

但丁（公关番外）：够了够了，谢谢哥哥（感动），虽然在哥哥说出那句话时我就感觉这应该是真正的哥哥，但是哥你懂的，那帮人，不能高估底线

维吉尔（脑细胞）：你也是那帮人之一

但丁（公关番外）：是曾经曾经，现在的我加入新群获得新生，洗心革面，重新做人（微笑）

维吉尔（成王）：你的意思是你的维吉尔现在已经堕落，颓废，沦落到和一群但丁混聊的程度

但丁（公关番外）：不不不，我岂敢，那是因为哥哥善良才会被那帮人欺骗，都是他们太坏（害怕）

维吉尔（黎明）：善良吗？真有意思

但丁（公关番外）：哈哈哈哈，不提那帮坏家伙，哥哥有什么想聊的话题吗，我第一次加群，不太熟悉规矩，希望哥哥们带带我

维吉尔（脑细胞）：你们不是有很多问题吗，现在人来了，问吧

但丁（公关番外）：？？？！！！虽然不明白是什么，但是请哥哥们放心，我一定把知道的如实交代

维吉尔（海热）：好，既然如此坦诚，那第一个问题，你们的头像是怎么回事？


	12. 番外小段子—关于睡哥哥的几件小事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥的魔性程度P值（P=phycho）从高到低：  
> 公关（英版25）＞黎明（德版33）＞成王（美版17-32）＞海热（无国籍28）＞盆栽（无国籍未知）＞另一个我（英版27）＞脑细胞（英版32）＞公关番外（美版21）  
> 《另一个我》中的哥是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然  
> 蛋的魔性程度P值（P=phycho）从高到低：  
> 脑细胞（英版32）＞公关番外（美版21）＞黎明（德版33）＞成王（美版17-32）＞公关（英版25）＞海热（美版28）＞另一个我（英版27）＞盆栽（无国籍未知）  
> 《公关》中的蛋是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然
> 
> 这个讨论是在最初阿蛋们的群里展开的，那个时候，无忧无虑的蛋们还没有改群名加哥哥骗哥哥弄小号再骗哥哥加哥哥等一些列骚操作，那个时候，就只是每天口嗨吹牛逼愉快的玩耍而已

“维吉尔后援会欢迎维吉尔加入”

11：23

但丁（公关番外）：都别嚷嚷了，快让开，给老子腾地方，我要发点让你们眼红的东西

但丁（黎明）：话筒给你，请开始你的装逼之旅

但丁（公关番外）：注意你的态度，我现在不是一般身份了，我是特殊嘉宾

但丁（公关）：（抠鼻）看你得意的熊样，别废话赶紧发

但丁（公关番外）：闪照

但丁（脑细胞）：我靠，你可以啊，角度刁钻

但丁（黎明）：这次我是真佩服，并且羡慕了

但丁（公关）：等等，我没看清，再来一次

但丁（公关番外）：别做梦了，我信你的鬼话（抠鼻）

但丁（成王）：我来晚了，我是真没看到，再发一次

但丁（海热）：我靠，一上线就看到你们发黄图（尼禄鄙视）

但丁（黎明）：这里面就你最喜欢发色图，所以你有什么资格嘲讽，等等，既然来了，有没有新鲜图给大家分享一下

但丁（海热）：。。。。我有新一季的胸器美人和亲宝贝你要不要

但丁（黎明）：。。。。你知道我要的不是这种，不过我好奇你怎么还敢定这类杂志

但丁（盆栽）：你们发的是哪一类色图（好奇）

但丁（成王）：你这话问得（坏笑）你应该问，发的是哪一个的（坏笑）

但丁（盆栽）：！！！难道是我想的那个！！！我要看！！！（拜托）（拜托）（拜托）

但丁（脑细胞）：说起这个，好几天没见@但丁（另一个），你@但丁（公关番外）交给他的事办的怎么样了

但丁（公关番外）：我不知道，我也好几天联系不上他，大概又是回魂了吧

但丁（公关）：你们两个又欺负小孩做什么

但丁（脑细胞）：你就不会说一句人话，什么叫做欺负小孩，我们这是为了大家的福利充分发挥@但丁（另一个）的优势

但丁（成王）：虽然知道你们两个没底线，可是还是想知道你们这次没底线的理由是什么

但丁（黎明）：他们俩个让小鬼趁哥洗澡偷偷录像，反正@但丁（另一个）也是半透明的影子，雾气一上来，根本看不清，所以可以趁机偷拍

但丁（盆栽）：！！！@但丁（另一个）拍到了没有！！！

但丁（公关）：我大概猜出来这么一个充满灵性的点子来自谁了@但丁（黎明）

但丁（黎明）：你这次是真冤枉我了，我也是后来听他俩说起的

但丁（海热）：所以，结果呢！！！！@但丁（另一个）@但丁（脑细胞）@但丁（公关番外）

但丁（另一个）：我来了，没结果，别提了

但丁（脑细胞）：怎么回事？

但丁（盆栽）：不要这样啊，我想看视频（大哭）

但丁（海热）：不要拿着资源不分享！！！

但丁（公关番外）：@但丁（另一个）你怎么这几天都找不到人

但丁（黎明）：交给你的任务到底完成没有@但丁（另一个）

但丁（另一个）：。。。。你们还有脸说，我这么久没上线都是你们害的！！！我艹

但丁（成王）：既然不能分享你的视频，那就分享你的遭遇

但丁（另一个）：。。。。我艹你良心呢

但丁（公关）：快点，感觉你有大料，说出来，如果真有问题大家还可以想办法帮你解决（坏笑）

但丁（另一个）：你他妈的有脸笑，我的遭遇十之八九跟你哥有关！我善良温柔的哥哥都被带坏了！

但丁（黎明）：你这么一说我反而更有兴趣了，快点，别墨迹，像个爷们儿一样说出来

但丁（另一个）：我艹你们所有人，你们就是想看我笑话

但丁（海热）：chicken（尼禄鄙视）

但丁（盆栽）：chicken

但丁（脑细胞）：你要不说，我们就在你每次一上线发chicken，你每说一句话，我们就发chicken，你受得了这种屈辱？（坏笑）

但丁（成王）：哎，像我这种暴脾气就受不了这种屈辱（坏笑）

但丁（黎明）：我也受不了，这就是赤裸裸的骑脸（坏笑）

但丁（公关番外）：说吧说吧，因为我们总有办法知道，等我们知道了，你想想你会遭遇什么，所以还是现在坦白比较好（坏笑）

但丁（另一个）：。。。。你们这群王八蛋，好！我说！不要笑！因为真的很惨！

但丁（盆栽）：场地和话筒让给你

但丁（另一个）：你们让我录像是吧，然后真倒霉，他妈的录像时候如果视线不好，手机自动设置模式，具体是什么我不知道，原谅我很多年没用手机，总之有个红点，于是我被哥发现了

但丁（另一个）：哥对我的惩罚是把我缩到一个特别小的盐圈里，就是四肢都不能随便活动的小盐圈，我知道你们会说这又怎么了！是，如果是一般情况还可以，最多就是被挂3天，我装装可怜就行了，但是这一次，我不知道是谁给哥出的主意，但我强烈怀疑是你哥@但丁（公关），因为其他哥不可能这么坏！

但丁（公关）：。。。。。你这是主观臆断人身攻击，不过先说出你的遭遇，然后让我品品是不是哥哥的作风

但丁（另一个）：我再说一次，不许笑，我不管你们是不是对着手机笑，反正不许发表情包，不许刷屏，不许在我伤口上撒盐，我是认真的！！！

但丁（脑细胞）：身为管理员的我向你保证如果谁发表情包刷屏，我就踢谁@所有人

但丁（另一个）：他妈的

但丁（另一个）：哥对着我自慰然后把我搞硬了问题是盐圈太小自撸都不方便然后哥就不管我就那么自己睡了连着5天我要疯了

但丁（另一个）：我说完了

12：07

但丁（另一个）：@所有人，怎么都不吭声了？？？！！！

但丁（成王）：我刚刚在给你那么长不加标点的话分段

但丁（黎明）：信息量惊人

但丁（盆栽）：哇哦，哇哦，我甚至是不知道羡慕还是同情

但丁（脑细胞）：我有个问题，你是怎么从盐圈里出来的

但丁（公关番外）：我也有个问题，你是幽灵吧？幽灵也可以硬？！

但丁（海热）：我觉得你们的重点都错了，我就一个问题，哥是玩前面还是后面，拜托告诉我吧，我很想知道

但丁（另一个）：。。。。事实证明，“我”的人品真的不怎么样！我到最后颜色变得特别淡，哥吓坏了才把我从盐圈里放出来，@但丁（公关番外），我也不知道但我问其他幽灵了，他们都没这种反应，然后他妈的，跟你们一样，他们笑得前仰后合，他妈的，艹！

但丁（脑细胞）：我们没有笑（正经）@所有人，有人笑吗

但丁（海热）：必须没有@但丁（另一个）快回答我的问题，前面后面！

但丁（另一个）：。。。。。后面，所以更过分，我真惨（面墙画圈）

但丁（黎明）：你们看看，这种每天都能看现场版GV的还有脸说自己可怜，你对可怜的定位不够准确

但丁（成王）：讲实话，是挺惨的，看得见吃不到，惨，不管其他人是否同情你，兄弟，我同情你@但丁（另一个）

但丁（另一个）：哇的一声哭出来的难受，你们就想象一下，鸡巴抵着墙，自己的手根本撸不到的感觉，每天！哥真的是太坏了，所以我觉得这事绝对是有人教@但丁（公关）

但丁（公关）：你要这么说的话，我觉得这种惩罚方式不是我哥一个人的成就@但丁（成王）@但丁（黎明）你们两个不要装死，尤其是你@但丁（成王）

但丁（成王）：哈哈哈哈我承认我承认，是哥的风格

但丁（海热）：@但丁（脑细胞）管理员有人笑了，踢出去

但丁（成王）：你他妈的闭嘴，我又不是笑他@但丁（另一个），我是笑哥，这也不行吗

但丁（脑细胞）：我突然有了个想法（坏笑）

但丁（黎明）：我想知道你的想法（坏笑）

但丁（公关番外）：说出来，让我看看是不是不同世界同一个想法（坏笑）

但丁（另一个）：！！！你们又想干嘛！！！这次无论你们说什么我都不会干了！！坚决的！！！

但丁（脑细胞）：不要这么干脆的拒绝嘛，就想一想，你是半透明的，假如，我是说假如，你从后面艹哥的时候，那画面，角度刚好，可以看到内部，小穴收缩舒张，红肉不停蠕动

但丁（盆栽）：艹

但丁（海热）：我艹，想想都觉得刺激，请务必拍下来

但丁（另一个）：突然觉得你的想法很好@但丁（脑细胞），但是我就算拍下来也不会给你看的@但丁（海热），死心吧

但丁（公关）：怎么突然有种半透明的体质无论什么体位都很带感的样子

但丁（公关番外）：所以现在我们要讨论体位问题了吗

但丁（盆栽）：感觉大佬有话说，话筒场地都给你

但丁（成王）：哥是公关吧，应该会的比较多，不然如何开展业务，所以实名羡慕

但丁（公关番外）：实不相瞒，我都不知道哥是怎么混出名的，说真的，第一次享受服务的时候，痛苦大于喜悦，没夸张，牙齿磕磕绊绊差点磨掉一层皮，而且吞一半就受不了了，你们懂吗，那种感觉！最后只能用脸擦

但丁（盆栽）：你如果不是形容的如此痛苦，我甚至有种你在炫耀的错觉！

但丁（脑细胞）：不得不说，口技差真的很郁闷，感觉选项突然少了一个，还是非常重要的一个，我有时想，哥是不是故意不努力，不然练了那么久怎么一点提升都没有呢？但差归差，看哥拼命的样子用来调情倒不错

但丁（黎明）：你好意思说选项，你套路那么多，哥没被玩残真的是天幸（抠鼻）

但丁（脑细胞）：这话我就不爱听了，我之前的所作所为都是在梦里，现实中我很收敛，基本上都是传教士，你还想怎样？你敢不敢说一说你是怎么对哥的！

但丁（黎明）：我只是个工具人，没什么好说的

但丁（公关）：最佳男演员颁给你（鄙视），可不是你之前趁哥毒瘾发作占便宜的时候，胡作非为！可怕，做人的底线呢？简直没有！

但丁（盆栽）：@但丁（黎明）你把哥怎么了（好奇）

但丁（成王）：他把哥绑起来

但丁（公关番外）：他往哥的后穴里塞冰凌

但丁（脑细胞）：他往阴茎上滴柏飞丁故意让哥舔

但丁（另一个）：。。。。。突然觉得我就是因为人太好，所以才和你们这群变态格格不入

但丁（盆栽）：有点后悔问了不该问的问题，知道了不该知道的信息

但丁（黎明）：@但丁（脑细胞）闭嘴吧，我这是为了帮哥戒毒（正经）

但丁（海热）：如此冠冕堂皇的理由，我很佩服，不过这么一想，我可真是一个体贴的男人（尼禄点赞）

但丁（成王）：我好奇哥是不是真的能变美人鱼，会有鱼尾巴吗，如果变人鱼，怎么做

但丁（海热）：我默认你是在问我，说实话，哥目前为止还没有完全变成人鱼过，最多就是双腿长鳞，耳朵变尖，手指带蹼，其他的，该在还在

但丁（公关）：就没点别的变化？不都传说人鱼性淫吗，哥平时脸皮那么薄，如果变人鱼会不会玩得开一点

但丁（海热）：如果非要对比的话，有区别，腿摸起来有点像摸蛇，就是那种你能感觉到有细小鳞甲，可抚摸起来却是光滑微凉，反而更舒服，最重要的是比之前更敏感，稍微用点力，哥就忍不住哼哼

但丁（另一个）：艹

但丁（脑细胞）：不要打岔，话筒交给你，请继续

但丁（海热）：（坏笑）你们不要太羡慕我，就是插入时感觉也不一样，更水润更方便，滑嫩紧致，像女人一样分泌粘液，尝起来有股微妙清爽的鲜味，不过最最最爽的地方是，哥能用后面高潮，我跟你们说，如果没体验过后面高潮带来的那种收缩压迫的舒适感，你们就没资格说自己做过爱，真的是极致享受，射完也不想拔出来的美妙

但丁（盆栽）：我不知道你们怎么想的，反正我羡慕了

但丁（公关）：@但丁（脑细胞）可以把这个人踢出去吗，太讨厌了

但丁（脑细胞）：我在梦里体会过，他没撒谎，真的是极致，羡慕，你现在只要让哥脱水就能玩，我现在就只能想想，惨，对比之下我太惨了，所以先禁言你吧

“但丁（海热）被禁言10分钟”

但丁（另一个）：这个话题我突然不想参与了，就我一个没有性生活的，然后在这里看你们炫耀，最重要的是一开始也是因为我被惩罚引起的，这日子没发过了！再见！

但丁（成王）：话题被聊死了，人比人，气死人，这日子没法过了，再见！

但丁（黎明）：我只是帮哥哥戒毒就被你们围攻，反观这人，才是无耻的占哥便宜还卖乖，日子没法过了，再见！

但丁（公关番外）：这么一比确实甘拜下风，哥哥口技差，还害羞，最重要的是又不住一起，做了这次不一定有下次，哎，日子没发过了，再见！

但丁（盆栽）：你们这么快下线？？？！！！我似乎明白了什么！这日子没法过了，再见！

但丁（公关）：群里就没一个实在人，这日子没法过了，再见！

但丁（脑细胞）：既然如此，队形非常重要，这日子没法过了，再见！

12：34

但丁（海热）：@所有人，艹你们所有人，你们就是想找哥试一试赖我吗？这日子没法过了，再见！


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥的魔性程度P值（P=phycho）从高到低：  
> 公关（英版25）＞黎明（德版33）＞成王（美版17-32）＞海热（无国籍28）＞盆栽（无国籍未知）＞另一个我（英版27）＞脑细胞（英版32）＞公关番外（美版21）  
> 《另一个我》中的哥是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然  
> 蛋的魔性程度P值（P=phycho）从高到低：  
> 脑细胞（英版32）＞公关番外（美版21）＞黎明（德版33）＞成王（美版17-32）＞公关（英版25）＞海热（美版28）＞另一个我（英版27）＞盆栽（无国籍未知）  
> 《公关》中的蛋是标准值，左侧逐渐邪性，右侧逐渐天然
> 
> 前期剧情回顾，这一章是发生在walkin' on the sun之后，就是公关蛋发现公关哥接了监狱的剧本，然后哥群和蛋群吵起来，这个时候公关番外蛋已经在哥群里潜伏有一个月了，每天就是默默看哥哥们撕逼，结果今天遇到了送命题，然后《极恶非道》（监狱AU）相当于《哥哥们的群聊》里番，所以哈哈哈哈，看起来会有一种奇妙的感觉

12月30日

“V for victory”

8：05

维吉尔（海热）：所以，我想，是时候聊一下在本职工作外的业余生活我们应该干点什么的话题了

维吉尔（黎明）：如果有人的本职工作没有完成就擅自接其他工作，这种情况是不是属于渎职

维吉尔（成王）：何止是渎职？这就是一种极其可耻、卑鄙且龌龊的行为，考虑到已有人圆满完成自己的工作却面临待业在家的悲惨局面，有人工作刚刚开始却弃正职不顾，为了迎合大众喜好去做一些恰饭的事，简直有损维吉尔的名字

维吉尔（盆栽）：我以为你们不会讨论这件事

维吉尔（另一个）：我在喝咖啡却满嘴酸味，你们三个就没有人敢艾特一下正主吗

维吉尔（海热）：@所有人，图片

维吉尔（公关）：你到底想说什么

维吉尔（海热）：我不想说什么，我只是单纯的祝贺你，然后询问@维吉尔（脑细胞）的观后感

维吉尔（脑细胞）：我知道了

维吉尔（黎明）：？？？这算什么意思

维吉尔（脑细胞）：你是不是不认识字，需要我说慢一点吗？我—知—道—了

维吉尔（另一个）：你就算说得再慢他还是不理解

维吉尔（成王）：@维吉尔（公关）为什么选你

维吉尔（公关）：因为我比你们所有人都像维吉尔

维吉尔（盆栽）：你这话是什么意思

维吉尔（海热）：我看不出来你比我哪一点更像维吉尔，如果你不记得，我可以提醒，你是唯一一个没有与梦魇、暗影、阎魔刀相关东西的维吉尔，如果你这种水平都可以被称为维吉尔，不好意思，我认为我已经超出计量范围（尼禄得意）

维吉尔（黎明）：虽然不想把话说得很难听，可你的但丁是最不像但丁的但丁，拥有这样但丁的维吉尔怎么好意思称自己是最维吉尔的维吉尔

维吉尔（公关）：是吗，那我好奇了，在你心中谁是最但丁的但丁

维吉尔（黎明）：起码不是你的

维吉尔（成王）：@维吉尔（脑细胞）你有什么想法

维吉尔（脑细胞）：我看不出我们在这里讨论谁的但丁更像但丁的意义，我们连个标准参考值都没有，一个没有标准的对比只是脑海中的臆想，没有任何科学价值和意义，纯属浪费时间

维吉尔（另一个）：我只想搞清楚我们现在讨论的是谁更像维吉尔，还是谁的但丁最不像但丁

维吉尔（盆栽）：@维吉尔（公关）@维吉尔（脑细胞）我以为我们是要讨论这件事，图片

维吉尔（公关）：这有什么好讨论的

维吉尔（脑细胞）：我还有课，先下了

维吉尔（海热）：@维吉尔（公关）你不要说你也有事要走

维吉尔（公关）：我没有事，但是这件事必须两个人都在才有讨论的价值，我一个人在场你们只能听我的片面之词，有失公允，所以等他下课回来，如果你们有兴趣，我们可以继续探讨

维吉尔（成王）：给你们天衣无缝的配合鼓掌了

维吉尔（另一个）：我突然想到，这个群里有但丁

维吉尔（盆栽）：。。。。。

维吉尔（海热）：@但丁（公关番外）好戏看足了吗，还不快滚出来

但丁（公关番外）：哥哥冤枉我（大哭）我是吓得不敢说话，怎么会看戏呢，好几次我都想跳出来替哥哥挡刀，可又一想，我觉得没资格（面墙画圈）

维吉尔（成王）：那你说说，谁最像维吉尔

维吉尔（盆栽）：不要说你没资格，从但丁的角度，你给我们排个序，从最像到最不像，说实话，我感觉你们应该早就排好了，只是你会不会诚实的说出来

维吉尔（黎明）：@但丁（公关番外），不要试图装死，今天你不把表列出来，休想下线

但丁（公关番外）：（发抖）（害怕）突然这么问，我，可不可以思考一下？（拜托）（拜托）（可怜）

维吉尔（公关）：给你15分钟

但丁（公关番外）：哥哥！！！30分钟！！！

维吉尔（另一个）：这么久？他八成要跟其他但丁商量

但丁（公关番外）：绝对不会（划十字）我主要是人在外面，这喇叭声吵得我没法冷静思考，等我回寝室，给哥哥列个表出来，我保证（拜托）（可怜）

维吉尔（海热）：其实你就算跟他们讨论也无所谓，等等，你最好跟他们讨论一下，列出你们心中的维吉尔排名

维吉尔（公关）：好，半小时后主动出现，不要等我们艾特

但丁（公关番外）：那，那我先仔细思考去了（害怕）

维吉尔（黎明）：我们还是需要解决一下这个角色的问题

“没有维吉尔的维吉尔爱好者小分队”

10：00

但丁（公关番外）：我艹@所有人，快来救命

但丁（公关番外）：我他妈的要死了，送命题来了

但丁（成王）：你这次又干什么了

但丁（公关番外）：别的不要扯，快点，我就问你们如果哥问你们，谁是你们心中最像维吉尔的维吉尔，你们怎么办？

但丁（盆栽）：大佬你醒醒，这是你会问出的问题吗，连我都知道答案（抠鼻）

但丁（公关番外）：别哔哔废话，我的意思是如果哥强迫你排名怎么办？

但丁（海热）：这不简单，把自己哥哥排第一，然后按照哥的喜好排剩下的，把哥最讨厌的哥放最后，说真的，你今天怎么了，不像你咧（尼禄鄙视）

但丁（黎明）：你怎么会突然问这种问题，哥不像是会问出这种问题的人

但丁（成王）：这么一说确实很奇怪，你这个问题反而像是我哥会在意的事

但丁（脑细胞）：@但丁（公关番外）老老实实从头交代

但丁（公关番外）：你们是不是兄弟，我都他妈的快死了，你们还在寻思别的，见死不救！我死了对你们有什么好处？！

但丁（另一个）：如果你非要这么说的话，你死了，好处真的挺多

但丁（盆栽）：哥哥是我们的了（高兴）

但丁（黎明）：你这声东击西的态度愈发让人怀疑

但丁（公关）：今天早上问你剧本哪里来的你就不说实话

但丁（成王）：就像你这种不坦诚的态度，还是不是兄弟？

但丁（脑细胞）：所以不要怪我们看着你死，我们是不清楚状况，爱莫能助

但丁（海热）：看来你还是不够急迫，我要是你现在早坦白了，你想想你现在面对的是我们，我们的战斗力，怎么跟哥比，万一你交不了差，就想想哥哥会怎么对你（害怕）

但丁（公关番外）：。。。。你们先发誓，我说了，必须帮我，真心诚意帮我@所有人

但丁（成王）：你要是这么说的话，我反而很期待你死了，所以我拒绝，爱说不说

但丁（黎明）：我们很忙的，不要浪费时间，你不说我们就下一个议题

但丁（盆栽）：@但丁（脑细胞）我们还是讨论你的新剧吧，我更感兴趣这个

但丁（公关番外）：“我”可真是混蛋一个呢（抠鼻）

但丁（另一个）：到底说不说！别磨磨唧唧（抠鼻）

但丁（公关番外）：其实我被哥哥拉入哥哥的群然后今天早上哥哥们把剧本发群里接着吵起来我原本安安静静的吃瓜结果哥突然强迫我排名他们想知道在我们心中谁最像维吉尔

但丁（盆栽）：我艹你他妈的你什么时候潜进去的

但丁（另一个）：我艹如果不是今天哥逼你你是不是就不打算说了

但丁（海热）：我艹就说你最近很奇怪屏蔽我们的朋友圈他妈的

但丁（公关）：我艹他妈的我们表决吧让这人渣自己想办法解决

但丁（成王）：我先给你鼓掌，你的演技让我叹为观止，然后，呸，我笑着对你即将冰凉的身体啐上一口，我鄙视你，你果然是下线最低的

但丁（黎明）：我要告诉哥，不能让你死得这么痛快

但丁（脑细胞）：@但丁（另一个）管理员，把他踢了

但丁（公关番外）：等等

但丁（公关番外）：你们要是不帮我，我就在哥的群里胡说，你们是了解我的，我胡说起来都能把自己骗了

但丁（公关番外）：不要逼我

但丁（海热）：可吓坏我了，你能怎么胡说？这是哥交给你的任务，关我屁事（尼禄抠耳朵）

但丁（公关番外）：是吗？我会告诉哥你说“这不简单，把自己哥哥排第一，然后按照哥的喜好排剩下的，把哥最讨厌的哥放最后，”然后把@但丁（成王）的哥放最后

但丁（成王）：我哥怎么了@但丁（海热）为什么把哥放最后！

但丁（海热）：哥是讨厌你所以连累了你哥！

但丁（成王）：放屁，都是你在哥面前故意黑我！

但丁（黎明）：你俩不要被他带偏了@但丁（公关番外）你什么时候加入哥群的

但丁（脑细胞）：冲他这个鬼德行怕是早在哥哥面前把我们所有人都黑了个遍

但丁（另一个）：然后现在用到我们时想起来了，还他妈的威胁我们，艹，卑鄙

但丁（公关番外）：@所有人，都别哔哔废话了，就说怎么办吧

但丁（盆栽）：这是送命题（大哭）我还小我还不想死

但丁（公关）：他妈的@但丁（公关番外）这都是你惹得祸艹你的

但丁（公关番外）：让你骂你尽管骂，问题先解决了，什么都好说

但丁（脑细胞）：这是你说得！@所有人，大家都看到了，他亲口说问题解决怎样都可以

但丁（公关番外）：你想干什么！！！

但丁（黎明）：交出你在哥哥群里的号

但丁（海热）：交出来我们就帮你

但丁（成王）：我要是你就不犹豫了，哥肯定给你限定的有时间，滴答滴答

但丁（盆栽）：大佬不要挣扎了，放弃吧

但丁（另一个）：快点！不然大不了鱼死网破，反正我最多就是被盐焗几天

但丁（公关番外）：他妈的！你们一群落井下石的王八蛋，给给给给，拿走拿走，图片

但丁（公关番外）：现在，怎么办！


End file.
